Encounters
by killing reality
Summary: When Kagome meets Tomoe as a wild Fox in the warring states but then also meets him at school in her own time with a Land God and another demon that are all in the same class. She is warned of the dangers that talking with the old Tome might lead to and feels that there is a big question that must be answered. Currently on Hiatus, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note – This first chapter starts off in Inuyasha, and to inform you know that there is going to be nothing between Kagome and Tomoe, if that's what you were hoping for then I'm sorry, but I'm keeping to the relationships already set out in the Manga and Anime. But I hope that you enjoy._

Chapter 1

"Hmm."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the white haired half demon. He had stopped and was sniffing the air. His gaze rested on smoke that was rising from a nearby village to the east of the group. "Oh my." Kagome said as her eyes followed his gaze.

"Can you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked indifferently.

"Err…Well, no but."

"Then come on." He said impatiently while he carried on walking.

"We can't just leave them." Kagome protested.

"That's right, what if they need our help?" Sango added.

"It looks like a serious fire, we should go help them." Miroku said while examining the village.

"That's settled it then, c'mon guys." Kagome said cheerfully, happy to have won the argument against Inuyasha.

"Better hurry up or we will leave you behind." Shippo called to the sulking Inuyasha as he walked off with the others.

"Fine" Inuyasha said before following after them,

When they arrived they saw that the village had been attacked, Kagome looked to see if there was anybody around that needed help, while being careful not to breathe in any smoke. In the midst of the smoke Inuyasha saw two figures talking to each other, seemingly unaffected by the flames burning around them.

"Why weren't you here sooner? It's your own fault to miss all the fun." He heard one say to the other.

"I may be fond of making people beg for mercy with these claws, but I have no fondness at all for pointless massacres." The other replied.

"It seems we have company." The first speaker said "I will leave it for you to deal with in whatever way you like; after all you did just say that you are fond of making people beg for mercy." The demon said before leaving the other who just watched as he left.

As the smoke cleared slightly Kagome noticed the demon standing on his own, he had on a dark blue kimono with white flames decorating the edges, it was split at the back to reveal a long and large tail, and he had other brown kimono draped over his shoulders. She noticed his long claws on his hands that he seemed to be looking at and long silvery white hair that reached down to the top of his legs, topped with large animal like ears.

"Where you the one that did this?" Kagome shouted to the lone youkai, causing him to stop looking at his claws and turn his amber eyes to her. _'hmm, this is odd, it's not very often that we come across a youkai that has a relatively human form, I think I only know of Koga and the wolf clan and Sesshoumaru, of course there's Inuyasha but he's a half demon.'_

"And if I was?" The youkai asked, a smirk playing on his face and knocking Kagome out of her train of thought.

"But you weren't." Inuyasha said to the demon, drawing its attention away from Kagome. "But I'm still going to kill you!" He said while drawing Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" he said while unleashing his attack against the demon while Sango threw her Hiraikos. Causing a large direct hit in the direction of the demon.

As the blast of the attack cleared everyone saw that the youkai was still standing without a scratch and in hold of Sango's weapon. Both Inuyasha and Sango were stunned as both attacks had had no effect on the demon.

"Kagome!" Shippo called suddenly "It's a fox demon like me" He said excited but panicked at the same time. Which Kagome understood because the only other fox demon Shippo had known had been his father, who was now dead. The now appointed fox demon was looking at Sango and Inuyasha mockingly.

"Did you really think a blast of wind and an oversized boomerang could defeat me?"

"Well maybe this will." Kagome called to the fox demon while releasing an arrow. The usual pink glow surrounding it as it headed to its target. The glow abruptly vanished as the youkai had caught it then burnt it with his fire.

"So we have a half demon, an oddly dressed priestess, a monk, a demon slayer with a pet cat and a useless fox child that can probably only do tricks." In response to the pet cat comment Kiara transformed. "An over-fed pet cat." He said bored.

"That's about enough from you!" Inuyasha shouted, charging with his Tetsusaiga while Sango charged with her sword as her favoured weapon was still held by the fox demon. Kagome didn't knock another arrow fearing it would either hit one of her companions accidently or just get burned again, instead she kept a close eye on Shippo who seemed to be hurt by the words the older fox had said.

"He's right I'm useless." Shippo started. "I just get in the way." He said while crying. Before Kagome could say anything to cheer up the young fox, a fire spread from behind the white haired fox and encircled Inuyasha, Sango and himself. He then threw Sango's weapon back to her which she caught with ease and stood, planted to where he was. Gazing idly at the two and a confident smile on his face. "Look he's so confident in his ability. I wish I could be like that." Shippo continued.

"You will be Shippo. You just need to get a little older and then it will all come with training." She said, hoping that this would cheer up the young demon.

"Training!" Shippo said suddenly and enthusiastically. "Of Course! Kagome, you're brilliant. I just need to get that guy to train me." He said as he turned to face Kagome while also pointing to where the others should had been fighting. Miroku had also jumped in at some point to try and aid Inuyasha and Sango.

"That's not going to happen." Came a voice from behind Shippo, Kagome looked up as Shippo turned around and saw the older fox demon. She glanced behind the figure and saw that the fire that had been there was gone and Inuyasha and the others were on their knees panting. Kagome turned a glare to the fox. "Don't worry, they are just a little out of breath. I haven't laid a finger on them." To confirm her own suspicions she looked to the demons hands to check for any traces of blood in his long claws. Following her gaze he raised his hands and knelt in front of Kagome so that she could get a closer look. "Happy now?" He asked and Kagome just nodded her head slowly in response, a little surprised at the sudden closeness but not fully disliking it.

"Why won't you train me?" Shippo piped up, the older fox then turned his gaze to the young demon.

"I don't have the time." He said simply, ignoring the fact that the others had gathered to where they were.

"It doesn't have to be every day." Shippo started while begging. "Maybe meeting here once a week or something. Please, I want to be useful. You had to be like me at some point." Shippo pleaded, not caring that the demon had just recently been an enemy.

"Shippo." Kagome said quietly feeling sorry for her small companion while the older fox grabbed the younger by the tail.

"I was never like you. I was on my own and had to teach myself. I never used silly little child's tricks. I had to learn to kill to survive. You don't have to kill; you have others to do that for you if you are in any danger. What use is there to teach you to kill? It would change you and you will be avoided. They won't help you; they may even fear you once you are older. Do you want that? Do you want to be feared by your friends?" Shippo remained silent for a moment and looked to his friends; they didn't say anything, just waited for him to make his own decision. Then he looked back to the older fox that still had him held by his tail.

"Yes. Please, teach me." He said, determined.

"Fine." The older demon said, dropping Shippo on the floor and turned to walk away. "We meet here, midday, each week. You don't show up on time then that's it. I have better things to do with my time then spend it teaching some brat."

"Like killing humans for fun?" Kagome interjected, but he paid no attention to her.

"I will be strict." He continued "And if there are any complaints then you can find someone else. We start tomorrow." He said before flying off with his fire.

"Did I hear all that right?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the fox leave and turned to Kagome and Shippo, Sango walking away and talked to Miroku. "You've got that shady fox to teach you?"

"Yeah!" Shippo said "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he helped incinerate this village may be a reason I'm against it." Inuyasha pointed out while motioning towards to the now scorched village.

"That's not true." Came a small weak voice whose owner was a small Tanuki demon. "He helped me, it was Akura-ou that burned everything, who killed everyone. The fox didn't do anything."

"So this was a demon town?" Inuyasha asked the small girl who just nodded in response then scurried away.

"We should see what he's like tomorrow." Kagome said drawing Inuyasha's attention to her. "It didn't seem like he was going to harm you in any way, and you yourself said that he hadn't caused the fire." Kagome said, infuriating Inuyasha who just stormed off in defeat.

The next day Shippo was waiting very nervously for the fox demon to appear, it was half an hour before noon and his impatience had annoyed everyone else. Eventually he resigned to sitting in one spot to wait.

"His senses need a lot of work, I've been roaming around in the air and on the ground for about an hour and he didn't notice at all." Came the familiar voice of the older youkai, startling Kagome and the others. "Seems with that reaction everyone else has the same problem. It'll do no good to wander around the wilderness with dull senses and relying on a dog's nose." Kagome looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that he was sitting in the tree they were under. He had his back rested against the trunk and his legs resting on a large branch. He was wearing the same dark blue kimono, with white flames that she had seen him in the day before. He held an elegant looking pipe and was looking to the sky with his mysterious amber eyes.

Inuyasha got annoyed at the dog comment but fought against saying anything so that he wouldn't give the fox the satisfaction. He would have caught his scent if he wasn't sitting down wind. Instead he glared up at the fox who in turn smirked.

"What's your name?" Kagome suddenly asked causing the fox to look away from Inuyasha to her and then stood contemplating giving her an answer. "Just so that we can address you properly, as it seems as though we are going to see you quite frequently now."

"Tomoe." He replied while jumping out of the tree and walking over to the waiting young fox. As he left, Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously and Kagome just smiled in return.

"You're getting pretty friendly with that fox." He accused as he ignored her innocent looking smile.

"And? I don't think there is a problem with him, I think he's nice, even if he is a little scary. Besides what does it matter to you who I get friendly with?"

"Nice?" Inuyasha shouted, ignoring the question Kagome had posed herself. "He was trying to kill me and Sango!"

"No he wasn't" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Sango!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started angrily, causing Inuyasha to stop what he was doing completely and look to Kagome pleading. "Sit!"

_- Here is my first Chapter, please review and tell me what you think and I hoped you enjoyed it._

_~ Killing Reality_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sit!" Came the sound of Kagome's angered voice. Tomoe watched as he saw Inuyasha's face go straight into the ground after the command, he then looked to Shippo who just sighed and the older youkai concluded that this must have been a regular occurrence, as weird as it looked.

"Right, first we need to heighten your senses, they are far too dull. We will start with your hearing, that's the most important."

"Err...okay" Shippo said nervously, not expecting to go straight into a lesson, and actually hoping to talk to the older fox first.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. It depends on how much effort you put in, hopefully by the end of today you should be a bit more aware of things around you. Maybe more useful than the incompetent dog." With this Shippo seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you need to concentrate. Close your eyes." Shippo did as instructed but fidgeted a little. "Stop moving or you'll throw off your concentration. Now, try to listen to all you can, everything at once. After a minute keep your eyes closed and tell me what you heard."

"Right" Shippo said while keeping as still as a statue.

"Silence! It defeats the point of listening if you are talking." Shippo just nodded. "I said no moving!" Tomoe shouted and Shippo remained still and silent as he had been instructed. Tomoe seated himself across from the boy making sure that he didn't open his eyes. "Minutes up" He said after a minute had passed. "What did you hear?"

Keeping his eyes closed Shippo explained what he had heard. "A lot of wind mostly." He started "I think Kiara drank some water at some point and perhaps washed herself afterwards. You sat down in front of me, Inuyasha was grumbling about something but I couldn't make out what it was. Sango definitely smacked Miroku and Kagome seemed to be sighing a lot, she must have something on her mind."

"I don't need to know what they might be thinking. But you did very well for your first time. I think we shall move onto sight. Think you are ready?"

"I hope so."

"I want a simple yes or no answer." Tomoe said sternly.

"Err, yes."

"Good, now come on." Tomoe stood and walked to the burnt town and stopped at the furthest building. "Climb to the roof." He told Shippo as he casually leaned against the building and looked to the rest of Shippo's companions. He remembered the uniform of a demon slayer well as he had dealt with some that had been sent to eliminate him. The woman that bore them had them covered them with a yukata and was cleaning her weapon while talking to the monk. He also recognized the robes that had been made with the hair of a fire rat, giving the half demon adequate protection against the fiery element. The monk's clothes were pretty common, but the priestess wore clothes that baffled him. They were very strange; in fact the group in a whole was a strange combination.

"I'm up!" Shippo eventually called from the roof.

"You took too long. Be quicker next time." Tomoe said without casting a glance in the young demons direction. "Now focus on your friends and tell me what they are doing." Tomoe said, bored while smoking his pipe.

"Err, just sitting around?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement?" Shippo said earning a glare from the older fox. "A statement!" He declared frightened.

"Wrong, look harder." Tomoe said, returning his gaze to the others and continued smoking from his pipe. This time Shippo focused more intently, straining his eyes so much that they stung and watered.

"Inuyasha is resting in the tree; Kagome seems to be looking for something in her bag. Sango is cleaning her weapon Miroku is stroking Kiara." Shippo said and blinked rapidly a few times to clear his eyes.

"You did well, but Inuyasha isn't just resting, he's watching me. Now your eyesight is unreliable, for any demon. There are things out there that deceive the eyes, such as shape shifters or illusions and so on. Never trust your eyes until you can determine reality from trickery. But when you are facing an enemy you never take your eyes of them, keep them trained on the enemy, even if you do not trust what they show you. You lose sight of your enemy you lose. Now that is all for today. Same time next week." Tomoe said before walking away.

"Wait" Shippo called to the retreating figure. Tomoe stopped and looked to the young fox with a questioning look. "Do you want to stick around to eat something?" Shippo asked.

"I don't eat." Tomoe said before continuing to walk away.

"Thank you!" Shippo called out, Tomoe just waved one of his hands in response and continued walking. Shippo waited until he could no longer see the older fox before returning to the others.

"So how did it go?" Kagome asked as Shippo returned.

"It went okay. I think."

"So what did he teach you?" Sango asked after giving Miroku a smack on top of the one he had received previously.

"How to better my senses, we worked on my hearing and sight. I think we'll be doing more of the same next week."

"That's great." Kagome said. "Maybe you should also practice what you have learned so far so that you can impress him next week."

"Yeah!" Shippo said enthusiastically, having obviously not thought of that himself.

Kagome returned to her own time the day after Shippo had received his lesson from the older fox demon. She put her clothes in the wash ready for school the next day and took a soak in the bath, preparing herself to explain the many ailments her grandfather had said she had.

As she arrived at school the next day she talked to her friends who greeted her at the gates.

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you should be out of bed when you have shingles. I heard it's very painful." As usual Kagome explained that everything was fine and she was perfectly healthy, especially enough to go to school. And as usual the conversation changed to the topic of boys. They asked a few questions about Inuyasha, still not knowing his name and made a couple comments about her admirer seeming depressed with her constant absence.

"Oh yeah. You haven't seen Mikage-Kun yet have you?" One of her friends suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right. He transferred a while back, all the girls find him very good looking, but they all like Kurama at the same time."

"Kurama?" Kagome asked

"You know. The singer."

"Really?" Kagome asked excited, she had listened to some of his music so she definitely knew who he was. "A famous person at our school?"

"I know, but it's like I said before, Mikage-Kun is game too. And! They are both in your class!"

"Oh wow!" Kagome said, instantly hurrying to her classroom, as she entered she noticed that her classmate Nanami seemed to be asleep. "Hey Nanami, are you okay?" She called, waking towards the dark haired girl, who in turn smiled back at her.

"Hey Kagome. Haven't seen you in a while. You might need to seriously see someone about all these illnesses of yours." She said while laughing and wiping the sleep away from her eyes.

"I hope everything is going okay with your dad, I take it that he's been keeping you busy if you're this tired."

"Huh? Oh no, he kinda ran away. I've been sorta living with another family at the moment."

"Oh, guess I have missed a lot this time, my friends were telling me about some new arrivals that I don't know about."

"Oh you mean Kurama and Tomoe? Yeah they've been here a while. Tomoe is actually the son of the family that took me in." Nanami was explaining casually while sorting out her mild bed hair and revealing her forehead in the process where Kagome noticed the mark of the land god, although she didn't know what the mark meant. She was about to ask when something else clicked.

"Tomoe?"

"What?" Came a familiar voice from behind her, the voice that she had only just heard the day before. She turned slowly and saw the familiar figure. His hair was shorter, cut to just past his jaw line. His eyes were a deep blue instead of amber and he had flattened his ears. His ears and hair was the same silvery white colour and his face looked exactly the same. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he recognized Kagome. "You?" He asked shocked, startling the still slightly sleepy Nanami.

"How?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm a youkai." Tomoe said coldly. "I live for a long time. You however are human. How are you here?"

"It's a little difficult to explain."

"Then start explaining." Tomoe demanded sternly. Before Kagome could get in a response the bell rang.

"Later, when there is more time." Kagome said before going to her seat leaving Tomoe with Nanami, both looking annoyed. Tomoe because he didn't have an explanation from Kagome and Nanami because she was waiting for one from Tomoe.

"I'll explain later." Tomoe stated before taking a seat next to his still slightly frustrated master, but his mind was distracted and was thinking back to the past and what had happened with Kagome and the others.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far. More should be coming soon. Don't exactly know when, but if you want some pretty quickly then let me know. And I'm sorry that it isn't as long as the last. In fact if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter then let me know. Any help would be greatly appreciated. ^^_

_~ Killing Reality._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 finally up, sorry that I haven't been naming the chapters I normally do so instead I would like you to suggest names for the chapters I've done so far then there might be a vote or I might just choose depending on the views I get. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Start explaining" Tomoe demanded sternly. Himself, Kagome and Nanami were stood in the silent school corridor, all the classes had finished for the day. Nanami was still annoyed that Tomoe hadn't done any kind of explaining himself and had remained silent for most of the day, causing Nanami to get increasingly annoyed at the fox demon to the point where she was always glaring at him.

The command to Kagome unnerved her slightly, she shifted her gaze from to Tomoe and Nanami, wondering why the girl had to be with the m but then realizing that she must know what Tomoe was and was obviously curious at the situation and also obviously annoyed at Tomoe, who she determined wasn't telling Nanami about anything.

"It's going to sound crazy." She started with a nervous and shaky laugh. "But there is an old well where I live, and when I jump down it I'm transported to the past. I've actually only just met you a few days ago. But I've known the others for longer." Kagome said not looking at the two, hoping that she didn't sound ridiculous, after telling them she realized that she hadn't actually told anyone else about the well apart from her family.

"And I'm assuming that the same well transports you back to the present." Tomoe said, his scowl still planted on his face as Kagome looked up, slightly surprised that at least Tomoe seemed to believe her story. After listening to it herself she was surprised even she believed it.

Nanami figured out the situation after hearing what Kagome had said. "So you've gone back in time and you've met the Tomoe of the past?" She asked stepping closer and past Tomoe to Kagome. Kagome nodded in response to both questions that she had been asked and Nanami smiled at her before turning a dark glare to Tomoe who looked at her in surprise because of her reaction and seemed to get more nervous around her as she walked over to him, stomping her feet in the process. "WAS IT SO HARD TO TELL ME THAT YOU REMEMBERED HER FROM THE PAST?" She screamed into his hers causing them to stand up from the shock. He stood dazed and rubbed his ear as it was still ringing.

"NOT THE EARS!" He shouted back. "AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST AS CONFUSED AS I WAS!"

"At least I wouldn't have been annoyed at you all day!" Nanami retorted with a glare.

"I would have told you eventually!"

"No you wouldn't! I know what you're like!"

"At least I have patience, unlike you who has to know everything straight away!"

"Says you who immediately demanded answers from Kagome, she hasn't been back for a day!"

"That's changing the subject!"

"Please stop!" Kagome shouted, not being able to take anymore of the argument. She did find the process amusing but couldn't help but think that it would go on for a while if it wasn't stopped sooner or later. She also found it similar to how Inuyasha and herself acted, only she would have immediately won the argument by telling the half demon to sit.

Tomoe and Nanami remained silent and Tomoe looked away while Nanami carried on glaring at him, knowing that he was keeping something from her. Nanami then turned to Kagome suddenly with a soft smile.

"Thanks for telling us, I'll make sure to keep it a secret." She said cheerfully before she turned to walk away with the still silent Tomoe.

"Wait!" Kagome called to the two, who both turned around in response, Tomoe had taken the position of folding his arms in waiting.

"Yes?" Nanami asked pleasantly.

"I had noticed it earlier and I forgot to ask about it, but what is that strange mark on your forehead?" Kagome asked innocently, Tomoe glared in response as Nanami looked surprised.

"You can see it?" Nanami asked as Tomoe moved closer to Nanami unconsciously finding a need to protect her in case of anything bad happening. Kagome noticed the movement but didn't say anything and just wondered if Nanami noticed as well. In response to her question Kagome nodded.

"Can no one else see it?" She asked.

"Not normal people no, only things like spirits and demons."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's the mark of the Land God." Tomoe interjected, surprising both Nanami and Kagome with his sudden need to talk again.

"Land God?"

"That's something that isn't to be discussed." He finished, in response to this Nanami once again glared at the fox and then smiled back at Kagome.

"Well it's only fair that I tell you my secret, you've told us yours after all." Nanami said to Kagome with a smile. "It'll be easier if you come to the shrine though, that's if you are up to the journey?" Kagome just nodded again, deciding to not say anything about the shrine.

Everyone was silent as they headed to the shrine, Tomoe making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable with his dark mood. Once inside Tomoe went off somewhere and Kagome looked around.

"I know there isn't much to look at, but it's home. Ah also this is Mizuki, Onikiri and Kotetsu. Mizuki is another shrine familiar like Tomoe and Onikiri and Kotetsu are attendants." Nanami said while gesturing to the three. None of which said anything while Onikiri and Kotetsu waved nervously. Kagome smiled at them and then noticed that Tomoe had returned to the room, he had changed out of his school uniform and was wearing a traditional Haori, also he was no longer flattening his ears. He came and stood near Nanami, both not saying anything to each other.

"So who exactly is this?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah, sorry. This is Kagome, she goes to the same school as me." Nanami said cheerfully.

"Why is she here?"

"Well, that's because." Nanami started before trailing off, not really sure how to answer. "We needed to talk about something." She finished, Mizuki just remained silent and looked to Tomoe who wasn't giving anything away. "Now to get started." She said enthusiastically and turned to Kagome. "This is probably going to sound strange. But as you already know I am the Land God of this shrine. It wasn't that long ago when I came across someone getting harassed by a dog, so I helped him and in return he gave me this shrine as my dad had run off. Once I got here I came across Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu. I had trouble at first but I'm getting the hang of it."

"So what do you mean with familiar? You said Tomoe was one as well as Mizuki." Kagome asked.

"A familiar is someone that protects their God, and is under the god's command. Once given an order we are to follow it without question." Tomoe explained.

"I don't really give them any commands though unless it is absolutely necessary." Nanami said. "In fact the last one that I gave you was, hmm, oh yeah, it was at that time." Nanami said before laughing nervously then blushed slightly, confusing Kagome.

"It sounds a little confusing." Kagome said.

"It isn't really." Mizuki added. "The god can either force the yokai or spirit to become a familiar or the familiar can chose that fate themselves. And to note, I chose it." He added with his snake like smile, slightly creeping Kagome out with it. "And once the God has a familiar he or she can give them commands, Nanami just doesn't do it often because she doesn't have to with me, maybe occasionally with Tomoe. In fact I've only been ordered once while Tomoe has been ordered… let's see has it been three times?" Mizuki mocked, hoping to get some reaction out of Tomoe who glared at him.

"And? It wasn't my fault. Nanami is just useless." Tomoe stated.

"That isn't something you should say about your master. And if I recall, they were your fault." Mizuki said grinning.

"I'd shut up if I were you, snake." Tomoe warned angrily.

"Ah!" Nanami started suddenly gaining the attention of the fox and snake. "You've missed one out. Remember the festival and I had you holding hands because you kept fighting." Tomoe and Mizuki instantly fell silent.

"That was Tomoe's fault. He was jealous because you gave me a candy apple and not him."

"I gave him one eventually." Nanami said blankly. While Kagome giggled, Tomoe was sulking and wasn't looking at anybody.

"So how does it work, do you make them wear something and that makes them follow your commands?" Kagome asked.

"Don't compare it with those beads you use to suppress that dog, what controls us is the magic. Though I don't like it I'm glad that Nanami doesn't exploit it like other Gods might." Tomoe said coldly and then smiled slightly at Nanami. "Although her last command she gave me was ridiculous."

"What was it?" Kagome asked Nanami.

"I told him to not touch me." Nanami said nervously. "While falling of a building." She finished.

"What!" Kagome and Mizuki exclaimed both at the same time.

"Nanami was being stupid, and then she fell of a building. Because of her being stupid she refused to let me save her. Thank fully I managed to."

"You dropped me!"

"It wasn't on purpose! Besides if you weren't thinking of impossible things at the time that situation would never have happened!"

"Well your reaction was equally as stupid, if you hadn't picked me up you wouldn't have dropped me!"

"How were you being stupid?" Kagome asked.

"I said that I liked him, and he got annoyed and he dropped me of a building."

"It wasn't on purpose! I've said it many times humans are out of the question. You included."

"I know" Nanami said quietly making the room go quiet, after a minute Tomoe went to the kitchen and started cooking, Nanami just watched him go and then turned to Kagome. "So, what is it like in the past?" She asked

"Oh, well it's dangerous of course, I mean demons are everywhere, but I've met some good people on my journey there." Kagome said. "There's Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha is a half demon, Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk and Shippo is a fox demon."

"Like Tomoe?" Nanami asked.

"That brat is nothing like me." Tomoe said as he returned to the room. "He's tiny and can't do anything but illusions and then cries because he's useless." He said.

"So you met everyone else?" Nanami asked Tomoe. "How did you meet?"

"That's none of your business." Tomoe stated harshly then instantly wincing as he saw Nanami glare at him, Mizuki chuckled and then earned a glare himself from Tomoe. Nanami just looked back to Kagome curiously who just shook her head at the questioning look.

"It's not like I don't know what he used to do." Nanami stated, Tomoe looked at her confused while Mizuki took the opportunity to leave the room in a hurry, not looking at anyone as he passed them.

"What?" Tomoe asked Nanami stunned. "How do you know?" He continued, not noticing that Mizuki had silently fled.

"Well it's not like it was a hugely kept secret, especially at Izumo. Everyone was saying it. And I knew before that as well." Nanami said smugly while Tomoe looked shocked and surprised. "So how did you meet?" She asked Kagome this time. Kagome looked to Tomoe to confirm if she could tell her or not but he wasn't looking at any of them and was just staring into space. She was about to tell Nanami but then stopped as she heard a door slide open, as she looked she saw Inuyasha glaring angrily at her.

"You said you would be home today!" He shouted at her while marching to her side. "You said you only needed to be at school for a day." He continued then saw Tomoe who was still staring off into space, he instantly drew his sword and pointed it to the fox. "What are _you _doing here?" He asked angrily. Tomoe looked to him with a glare and then smirked.

"I live here of course, I could ask the same to you, but dogs just wander where they want don't they." Tomoe said mockingly.

Without giving a response Inuyasha lunged to Tomoe with his sword, quickly Tomoe grabbed Nanami and moved her out of harm's way before drawing the half demon outside. Inuyasha continued to try and land a hit with his Tetsusaiga, missing every time. After getting bored Tomoe countered another swing with his fox fire which succeeded with burning Inuyasha's hands slightly and causing him to almost drop his sword. Inuyasha was about to make another swing when he felt someone grab him from behind and then something else wrapping around his neck.

"Please wait!" Kagome called who had rushed outside as the battle started, Nanami beside her seeing that Mizuki had a hold of Inuyasha and had a snake wrapping around his neck. Mizuki glanced over to Nanami waiting, but she was looking to Tomoe worried.

"Are you hurt Tomoe?" She asked, not paying attention to the waiting Mizuki as Tomoe was walking towards Nanami.

"It seems my master doesn't seem to be paying attention to us. Perhaps I should just kill you. I may not be on good terms with my senior but I don't like to see some arrogant half demon attempt to attack him either." Mizuki said with his snake smile.

"Get off me you bastard!" Inuyasha called while trying to pry free from Mizuki.

"Such vulgar language, shall I remove your tongue?"

"Stop, Mizuki." Nanami called, Mizuki immediately released his grip under Nanami's command. Tomoe hadn't been harmed and Kagome had told Nanami about Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was released Kagome immediately told him to sit, surprising Nanami and Mizuki as the half demon face planted the floor.

"I'm sorry about that Nanami." Kagome started. "I just don't think that he trusts Tomoe very much."

"And he's right not to." Tomoe interjected. "I was very different back then, more violent, not trustworthy. It would be very wise to avoid me completely." Tomoe stated to Kagome.

"You talk as if you know something is going to happen. Are you going from memory?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha came up behind her.

"It's more complicated than that. It's like, as you are going in the past and meeting me I'm started to remember it. As you said earlier, you've only just met me in the past so I only remember meeting you and giving Shippo that lesson, along with a day or so of what I did after that." Tomoe explained.

"Ah, I think I know what you mean." Kagome said while Inuyasha fumed in silence after being beat again and also getting told to sit.

"So be very careful as you can around me. I'm not to be trusted, I'm dangerous and I don't know what I might do." Kagome was stunned slightly for a moment with the news and the warning. She felt that there was more that she needed to be told but she didn't want to press the issue further. Reluctantly she turned and walked away with Inuyasha who was continuing to glare at Tomoe.

They left the shrine in silence, Inuyasha still slightly annoyed at Kagome and waiting for an explanation from her as to why she was with the fox demon.

_**Third chapter finally up, I've decided that I'm going to try and update chapters weekly, so that gives me a week to work on one at a time and hope to make them longer. So next week will be chapter 4 if there's anything in particular you would like to happen in it please let me know. ^^**_

_**~ Killing Reality.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forth chapter finally up, I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, I'm happy that I've received so many alerts and faves for it and want to thank everyone again for them. However I still haven't received any suggestions for chapter names yet *sob* I hope to get some soon. ^^**_

_**Anyways enjoy the chapter. ^^**_

**Chapter 4**

It had been a while since Kagome and Inuyasha had left the shrine and was now night time. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the shrine and Mizuki was switching glances between Nanami and Tomoe. Nanami was trying to act normal but it was obvious that she wasn't happy about something and Tomoe didn't show any signs of caring and was getting on with what he normally did. What both were not doing was talking or looking at each other. It had gotten pretty late and Nanami made her way to her room. Mizuki cast a quick glance to Tomoe as she was leaving and saw that he still showed no reaction but instead looked to Mizuki sharply.

"I'm not sure what I should say to her." He said after Nanami had gone from the room. Mizuki just blinked with a blank expression before smirking with a sly smile.

"So her silence _was _bugging you. " He stated. "I've got to admit; you hide your emotions very well when needed. I'd help but I hardly know the situation." He said before turning to leave, he heard an exhausted sigh come from the fox behind him; he turned back to look and saw that he was looking to where Nanami's room was.

"It's complicated." Tomoe said eventually. "I don't fully understand everything myself and I'm…scared of what might happen."

"Well, maybe it would help if you tell Nanami everything you do know and what you do understand. Then she might actually talk to you again. I'm sure having her know might help the situation get better as well."

Tomoe remained silent for a moment before eventually shaking his head.

"Telling her everything would make everything else worse."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked, confused. "And why? What exactly is going on?" Mizuki asked, getting frustrated about not knowing the situation, he knew it had something to do with the girl and the half demon that had come earlier.

"That girl that came earlier, she can transport into the past. While in the past she had met me." Tomoe explained darkly and allowing Mizuki to instantly understand what was going on.

"How does she go in the past? Does she have a time incense burner like mine?"

"No, it's got to do with some magic well or something, but that isn't really the problem."

"Your right, the problem is that you had fun killing humans, but there's nothing to worry about. Nanami already knows about all that."

"What?"

"She didn't tell you?" Mizuki asked, suddenly nervous at Tomoe's outrage.

"How does she know?" Tomoe asked angry, ignoring Mizuki's question but Mizuki remained silent as Tomoe stopped shouting, anger still evident on his face when something clicked. "The time incense burner." He thought quietly then cast a glare at Mizuki who just smiled innocently. "When? Why?"

"Well…it was an while ago and I did it because well…I didn't like you and wanted to scare her into disliking you too."

"What?" Tomoe shouted again. "Tell me exactly what you showed her." He said barely restraining his anger so that he wouldn't shout again.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask her yourself? I didn't see what she did." He lied, smirking once again knowing that it wasn't wise to anger the fox any further but couldn't resist. Without another word Tomoe headed to Nanami's room, leaving Mizuki with a victorious smile on his face.

Nanami was in her futon with her stomach facing the floor while working on more talismans. She had just finished one when she heard footsteps hurry closer to her room. Before she could react her door slid open, she looked to see that it was Tomoe, he entered her then shut door behind him.

"I need to ask you something." He said as he walked over to her. Nanami adopted a seating position as Tomoe did and cocked her head slightly.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, confused that Tomoe actually said something to her and confused more that he wanted to ask _her _something.

"What did you see when Mizuki showed you my past?" Without meaning to Nanami instantly flinched slightly as she suddenly recalled the first time she looked into Tomoe's past. Tomoe noticed her reaction and stiffened slightly knowing that whatever had happened wasn't good. "Please. I need to know." He said softly hoping to relax Nanami and convince himself to find out as well; instead Nanami just remained silent and was looking away. He didn't press her, he just waited knowing that she would tell him in her own time.

"Do you want a short version or the full one?" She asked quietly.

"Whichever is easier for you." He said.

"Mizuki used the time incense to transport my soul into the past, when I arrived there I was in the body of another person, it was raining and the person was walking along a path when I got there. I carried on walking and I came across a little boy who was badly injured. I took him with me to an abandoned little house to treat his wound, as I was treating him he suddenly turned into a yokai right in front of me. He was talking about the demon king and how he was lucky he came by me so that he could kill me. Then in the next instant he was burning and was dead, when I looked I saw you at the doorway, you were so different…scary…I knew it was you but not you at the same time. Then you…you came up to me and reached out with your claws and grabbed me and…and." She trailed off.

"Did I hurt you?" Tomoe asked, she shook her head but still didn't look at him.

"You got interrupted, I think that demon king guy came looking for you, that's when I escaped." She finished while crying.

Tomoe waited a moment before he approached her cautiously "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have asked. I just needed to know." He said while bringing her into a quick embrace. " Also need for you to understand something." Nanami looked at him questioning as she was released. "The way I was in that memory of yours is the same as I was when Kagome has met me in the past, if not worse. I hate to say this but going from what you told me that was near the time I was going to stop killing. Kagome has met the me that is very far away from that decision. And I already know how bad I was back then and what I'm planning to do."

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked.

"From what I'm remembering I'm planning on killing them all. The only thing I don't know is when, but it could end in disaster."

"You should have told Kagome." Nanami said.

"If I did that then it is possible that they might choose to kill the past me and then I would cease to exist here. No, we need to approach this very carefully." Tomoe explained.

Nanami was silent, thinking about what they could do with the situation that they were in, well, that Tomoe was in but she wanted to help anyway. Tomoe was right though, if they rushed in and told Kagome straight away then it may get the past Tomoe killed and that in turn would make the current Tomoe cease to exist which would just mess everything up.

"You mentioned giving Shippo a lesson, what on?"

"I was teaching him to be useful, as far as I remember it's going to be weekly."

"So there is a possibility that you might be killing them next week."

"I'm not sure, it definitely is possible. We'll need to think of something before then. Hopefully as more days pass I will remember more." Tomoe said. With nothing else to say to each other Tomoe left Nanami alone who soon went to sleep.

_Earlier…_

"So how come you were with that fox again?" Inuyasha asked, anger slightly coating his tone.

"I met him at school with Nanami; he's an older version of himself." Kagome explained hoping that the subject would drop otherwise it would probably lead to an argument.

"He seemed very different. This times' Tomoe seemed to be kind and caring, still powerful even if suppressed but…gentle. Whereas all I could sense from the other one is bloodlust and confusion or conflict." Inuyasha said, seeming to be thinking out loud, Kagome just remained silent, only being able to tell the difference in personality as she hadn't actually seen him being kind or caring, he did seem to have a gentler aura compared to the past one she had met. "He seems more at peace now, the bloodlust is still there but he controls it perfectly, I think the only time he would kill is to protect that girl." He continued to explain.

"I do think we should take his advice." Kagome started. "To stay away from his past self." After hearing what Inuyasha said she came to a final decision and knew that Inuyasha would certainly agree to it.

"I think that that is the most useful thing you have said in ages." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Sit!" Came Kagome's angered voice, followed by a loud thud as Inuyasha's face smacked into the floor. "You had that one coming." She said smugly before walking off in a huff.

"H-Hey! Wait up." Inuyasha called as he got himself up of the floor. He soon caught up to Kagome who seemed to have something on her mind. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've got a feeling that there's something that he isn't telling us." Kagome said. "What do you think it could be?" She asked looking to Inuyasha.

"Not sure." He said plainly. "But we are definitely avoiding him when we get back." He stated while Kagome nodded.

"I'm going to stay another day." Kagome said after a minute

"Why?"

"I don't need to tell you that. I'll be back at the village tomorrow." She said, Inuyasha just stared at her angrily for a moment.

"Fine." He said sternly.

The next morning she walked into her classroom and saw a bunch of girls crowded around Nanami's desk. As she looked she saw that there seemed to be an argument between Tomoe and someone else but couldn't see who, for a moment she thought that it might have been Nanami.

"Hello Kagome." Came a voice from behind her, she looked to see that it was Nanami.

"Hello Nanami." She replied with a smile. "What's going on?" She asked gesturing to the crowd of girls that seemed to be dispersing slightly.

"That'll just be Tomoe and Kurama. They don't like each other much."

"Kurama as in the famous singer right?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"That's right, here I'll introduce you." She said as the crowd had fully dispersed.

"Hello Nanami." Kurama said as he saw her approach earning a glare from Tomoe.

"Hey Kurama, this is my friend Kagome. She's a fan of yours." Nanami explained while bringing Kagome forward. Kurama just smiled in greeting to Kagome before walking away which wasn't far as he suddenly face planted the floor, causing the room to go silent in shock, Nanami tried to suppress laughter while the rest of the girls looked stunned at the scene, however Nanami's sudden giggle brought laughter from all the males in the room. Kurama however just got up and cast a glare to the fox that had tripped him. However Tomoe wasn't looking and just had a smirk planted on his face as Kurama carried on walking away.

"What was that for Tomoe?" Nanami asked, still suppressing her giggles as she took her seat next to her familiar.

"He had annoyed me, I was getting my revenge." He stated, Kagome then went to sit at her own desk, noting that Nanami wasn't really talking to her anymore. She cast a glance in their direction and noticed that they were talking quietly to themselves, both smiling. Kagome was a little taken aback at the scene, she had seen the other Tomoe smile but his smile was sinister whereas the Tomoe here actually appeared to be happy. She was wondering what they were saying but was too far away to hear anything. Their conversation was cut short as the teacher walked into the classroom.

Dinner time had finally come and people were bustling around the classroom and some had left to buy bread.

"You idiot!" Came a voice from one side of the room. Everyone stopped any conversations they were having and whipped their heads towards the source of the sound and saw that it was Tomoe shouting at Nanami. As Kagome looked she saw that they had changed were they were sitting as Tomoe was seated in front of Nanami on the same desk. Nanami then retaliated with her own outburst.

"I was in a hurry this morning!"

"That's because you got up late!"

"That's because I went to sleep late!" After this Tomoe fell silent, knowing why Nanami had gone to sleep late, at this point the class had given up interest and didn't seem to care as the argument had abruptly ended and Kagome walked up to the two.

"What's wrong?" She asked them.

"I forgot to bring my lunch." Nanami explained tiredly.

"Because she is an idiot." Tomoe continued annoyed, in response Nanami just cast a glare in his direction.

"Well I thought that I'd tell you that I'll be going back to the past today." Kagome said.

"Will you be taking my advice?" Tomoe asked just as Kagome was about to leave, she looked at him for a moment then nodded once before walking away.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, just reminding everyone again to give chapter name suggestions and I should be updating next week ^^**_

_**~ Killing Reality.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I have heard something awesome that I wish to share with all the Kamisama Hajimemashita fans out there that there is going to be an anime adaption of the manga, I have a link regarding this news on my profile page if you wish to check and I will be scouring the internet to find out any more information that I can, for now I will give you this update, although I admit it is a lot shorter than normal but I hope to get it back to a decent size soon.

**Chapter 5**

"Kagome!" Shippo called as the ebony haired teen emerged from the well. She almost back in with how loudly Shippo had shouted her name. She looked to the young approaching demon and noticed that he seemed to be distressed about something.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked as she dropped her overly large yellow bag on the floor.

"Inuyasha said that I can't do any lessons with Tomoe anymore".

"Well…Shippo." Kagome started but was cut short by his pleading eyes that were on the verge of tears. "It's just that he's very dangerous, and we don't know what he might do." Kagome explained as she looked away from Shippo as saw Sango and Miroku arrive behind a stern faced Inuyasha.

"Cut it out Shippo" Inuyasha called angrily. "Kagome won't help you with this."

"But why?" Shippo asked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he flicked his head between Kagome and Inuyasha in confusion.

"Because he's dangerous and we can't stop! So if he spontaneously decides to eliminate us we would all be dead within the next ten minutes." Inuyasha explained , angry with how things could possibly turn out that way after his last battle against the fox demon.

"But we can run if he decides to kill us, it's not like we'll be sticking around to fight if he starts to attack us. Please I want to be useful." As Shippo begged Kagome wavered slightly and looked to Inuyasha with the same pleading eyes. When the half demon looked to Kagome his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw her expression then immediately frowned again.

"What?" He asked furious and in disbelief. "NO! You know what he said, we can't trust him and should stay away."

"But, Inuyasha." Kagome said while looking down to the broken hearted Shippo. "It's like he says, we can just run if he poses a threat." Kagome said, Inuyasha looked as if he was about to decline and argue against the idea when Kagome cast him a familiar glare immediately eliminating any thoughts of going against her.

"Fine." He said defeated and looked away angrily as Kagome beamed along with the now cheered up Shippo.

In the following days Shippo had carried on practicing what he had already been taught and was able to hear and see things before Inuyasha, unless it came down to smell, Shippo was rather proud of this new development and was showing it my walking ahead of the others on the way to the village where they were going to meet Tomoe again.

"Don't be annoyed Inuyasha." Kagome started as Inuyasha hadn't said a word to anybody as they were making their way to the village. "Just think of it as a bit of a break. You don't have to be alert all the time, Shippo is quite happy being the lookout for everybody. It's not like is able to fight or anything." But Inuyasha just remained silent not looking as anyone seeming lost in his own thoughts. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing that Inuyasha didn't seem to be acknowledging anything she just said.

"What?" He asked as his name being mentioned brought him back from his thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked annoyed.

"You were saying something?"

"SIT!" Kagome ordered and walked away in a huff. Inuyasha peeled his face from out of the ground and looked at Kagome confused but she just carried on walking. With a sigh he picked himself up off the floor and caught up with the rest of the group noticing that the village was just coming into view from the distance.

"This is a bad idea." Inuyasha stated as he came up next to Kagome again. "We should turn back now while we still can. I don't trust that fox."

"I know, but I think that it is going to be okay." Kagome said in a positive tone trying to hide how nervous she was actually feeling about the idea. Inuyasha cast a glance to her to try and read her expression and looked back to the village.

"I hope you are right about this."

It was evening by the time they arrived at the village and they set up a fire and their beds before going to sleep, apart from Inuyasha who kept awake, his bright amber eyes darting to every shadow.

Everyone was awake as the sun was rising and everyone was having breakfast when they all saw something moving in the sky. Shippo looked to the movement hopefully wondering if it was Tomoe.

"It's Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated, recognizing the flying beast Ah and Un that his brother kept along with him, along with Jaken and the human girl Rin. Shippo looked away disappointed.

"I wonder what he is doing." Kagome thought out loud.

"Who cares." Inuyasha said and continued eating his food.

Shippo moved to a different location than the week before and sat waiting while Inuyasha took a higher position in the nearby tree while Kagome tried to get rid of her nerves by occupying herself with cleaning and also keeping on a lookout for the white fox.

"That idiot!" Tomoe suddenly shouted. It was in the middle of lunch at school, no one apart from Nanami heard the sudden outburst as they were occupied with their own conversations.

"What's wrong? Who's an idiot?" Nanami asked, already having an idea of what had caused the sudden anger in Tomoe.

"That Kagome girl completely ignored what said and now they are at that village." He explained, furious.

"Is everything going okay at the moment?"

"More or less." Tomoe said, a little calmer. " So far at least. The young fox is smarter than I give him credit for, he made sure to meet me away from his friends." He said a slight smile coming to his lips.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing. Do you know of any impending plans to kill them at the moment?" Nanami asked, serious.

"Not today, but I know I am definitely planning it." He said darkly, causing a chill to settle in the air around them as Nanami looked away uncomfortably, eating the rest of her lunch in the awkward silence before she stopped abruptly and looked at her food. "What's wrong?" Tomoe asked, noticing her sudden stillness and trying to read her expression.

"I still find it hard to believe." She started quietly with a sad smile. "How your hands were once covered in blood and were feared, but you now use them to look after the shrine and make me food." She finished and stared off. "Sorry that was very strange of me to say, and completely random. It must have sounded so weird."

"You are right though. I did kill many people, It was only until I was found by Mikage that I stopped, but Kagome doesn't understand how dangerous I was." Tomoe said with a sigh, wondering what to do about the situation.

_**Apologies for how short it is, I hope you liked it though and I will try to update soon. Please check that link about the upcoming anime and if anyone knows more about it please let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone for their reviews and more importantly their patience I know I have taken far too long with the update and I hope you enjoy it. ^^**_

**Chapter 6**

"So is the lesson over for today?" Kagome asked as Shippo returned to the group with a saddened look on his face. He just nodded in response to Kagome's question then slumped down next to his friends to eat his meal. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked noticing how down Shippo looked. Everyone looked curiously to the young fox who just remained silent. "Shippo?" Kagome pressed again.

"We need to stop coming here." Everyone looked in surprise at Shippo with his sudden exclamation.

"Why?"

"Who cares why!" Inuyasha said. "He's finally talking sense."

"Sit." Demanded Kagome while keeping a questioning gaze on Shippo, waiting for his answer.

"He's scaring me." Shippo explained quietly causing Miroku to start giggling and earning himself a smack from Sango.

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked, ignoring the spat between Miroku and Sango. "Did he hurt you?" She continued but Shippo just shook his head in response to the last question.

"No, but he will. He will hurt all of us if we keep coming here." Everyone was listening to him quietly and Kagome glanced around then nodded.

"I suppose I better get back then." Inuyasha just nodded while everyone else gave her a questioning gaze. "I'll have to tell the future Tomoe that we won't be coming here anymore. I'm sure that will cheer him up a little. He didn't really want us poking around with his past. He said something might go wrong. Suppose we won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Hold on. Future Tomoe? You mean he's in your time as well as this one?" Sango asked, slight worry creeping into her tone.

"You didn't tell them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He just shook his head while backing away from the now angered teen. "Why?!"

"It wasn't that important to tell them."

"What?!"

"I-I"

"Sit!"

"OOF!"

"Well you can explain it to them while I'm gone. Sango may I borrow Kiara please?" Sango just nodded at her stunned while Kagome flew off on the large feline, leaving a mud encrusted Inuyasha to do the explaining.

"Is there anything new?" Nanami asked the highly anxious Tomoe who was twitching and fidgeting next to her as they were walking to the bus station.

"It's definitely going to happen next week." He stated darkly.

"We need to find some way to warn them!" Nanami exclaimed.

"I know!" Tomoe shouted back stunning Nanami "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just tense right now."

"It's okay; we'll find some way of telling them."

_At school_

"Kagome!" Nanami called as she walked into the classroom. Tomoe looked in surprise and saw the ebony haired teen sat at her desk. In immediate response Kagome got up and rushed over to the two.

"I've got something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

"I'll start." Tomoe said hastily before they could start the long chain of saying things at the same time. He looked to Kagome seriously. "The plan is to kill you all next week." Kagome froze in fear for a moment with the sudden declaration.

"I was actually going to tell you that we won't be going to the village anymore. Shippo got scared of something you might've done and decided not to come again.

"Smart little fox you have there. Maybe if I wasn't intent on slaughtering you he might have learned a lot more." Kagome nodded before she abruptly stopped and a sparkle came to her eye, unnerving Nanami and Tomoe.

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You could come through the well with me and carry on teaching Shippo. He would be so happy if you did that. And no one will have to be worried of you possibly wanting to kill us." Nanami covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at Tomoe's _'Are you kidding me!' _look, causing Kagome's excited behaviour to falter slightly. "Why not?" Nanami could come too, I can't think of a reason why you might not be able to come through or anything. Tomoe has a counterpart in the past so that would work as a link, and Nanami's a God so I can't see it not working for her.

"Okay." Nanami said, earning a _'what are you doing?!" _glare from Tomoe, which she ignored and carried on talking to Kagome. "As long as it's only to give lessons to Shippo, and it's only on Sundays." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll see you this Sunday?"

"Yeah, but we need to know where you live so we can get through the well."

"That won't be a problem; I'll come and pick you up from your shrine."

"Make it Saturday night then." Tomoe suddenly interrupted, Nanami was confused for a moment before she clicked and grinned at Kagome."

"Yeah, come to the shrine Saturday night at around 8 okay?" Kagome nodded, confused then returned to her desk when the teacher came in.

_Back in the feudal times_

"I'm back!" Kagome called as she climbed out of the well. "Shippo I've got some good news for you!"

"What good news?" came Inuyasha's voice from beside her, giving her a hard look while Shippo looked confused. Kagome ignored Inuyasha and spoke to Shippo instead.

"Has Inuyasha told you and everyone else about the Tomoe that lives in my time?" Shippo nodded. "Well I'm going to be bringing him here so that he can carry on teaching you."

"Really" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yep, and he's definitely not as scary as the Tomoe from this time."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked angrily finally getting Kagome's attention.

"Exactly what I said. You've seen the Tomoe from my time, you said yourself that he's better, less prone to killing people, happier, to put it bluntly in my own words, _not a threat._"

"That doesn't mean we should be bringing him here. It might change him, or something."

"I'm only bringing him here to teach Shippo, he's more aware of himself from this time. He'll know where his other self is and should be able to tell us how to avoid him, and I'm also bringing Nanami so she'll be able to calm him down should anything bad happen."

"I see." Inuyasha said quietly after a long silence.

"Good, I'll be going tomorrow to get them and we'll arrive in the evening."

"Who's Nanami?" Shippo asked.

"Cool"

_Next day in the evening at Nanami's and Tomoe's shrine_

"Hi guys I'm here." Kagome called as she arrived at the shrine. She saw Tomoe coming out of the building carrying what seemed to be some food. Nanami followed behind and gave Kagome a wave as she saw her.

"Hi Kagome, did you come on your own?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is waiting on the other side of the well."

"Did you tell Shippo that we are coming?" Tomoe asked Kagome, still carrying a bag which on closer look seemed to have various ingredients in it. Nanami was smiling slightly as it seemed it was the first time that she had heard him call the little fox demon by his name, at least with any kind of gentleness.

"Yeah, he knows that both of you are coming, as well as everyone else."

"That was stupid. You idiot. What were you thinking?!" Tomoe asked with increasing anger at the black haired teen.

"Tomoe calm down." Nanami said hoping that the fox demon wouldn't get more annoyed at Kagome and hoped to find out what he was so angry about. "Why did you tell them we were coming? What happens if we can't get through the well?"

"Ah. I'm sure you will be able to." Kagome said causing Tomoe to sigh and walk away from the two of them.

"I'm getting the car."

"Car?" Kagome asked while Nanami just grinned at her again.

"Yep, the car."

_**Hope you enjoyed the update, I'll try to get another done soon. Hope for the best. ^^ and please keep the reviews coming. ^^ They do help I swear. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merry Christmas everyone, here's a late present. I decided to get typing for all the new followers I have received lately, you have all given me a boost to get this chapter up, so thank you for all the support. ^^**_

**Chapter 7**

Kagome soon found out what was meant by 'Car' as what Tomoe had brought was an old wagon that was floating in the air, shadows billowing underneath it. Nanami chuckled at Kagome's reaction and climbed into the Cart with Tomoe's who then turned and held a hand out to Kagome who accepted it in a trance like state. She looked at the wooden walls and floor while Tomoe went to the front and made it head off in the direction of Kagome's shrine.

"Hey I've just realized something." Nanami started suddenly. "We both live at shrines"

"Difference is that you have a shrine as a home because you are God, Kagome's shrine has sheltered priestesses not God's." Tomoe interjected plainly, suddenly appearing. "We have arrived." He said when all he received in response was a questioning look by both girls.

"So where is Mizuki?" Kagome asked as they were both getting out of the cart."

"He's back at home looking after the shrine, much to his reluctance." Nanami said with a smile. Kagome just nodded as she led them both to the well that was located to the side of the shrine.

"This is the tree where I first found Inuyasha." Kagome said while pointing to a large tree that was surrounded by a fence. "And this is the well." She said as she opened what appeared to be a store house from the outside, but inside rested one wood well in the centre of the room. "I'll go first so that no one else will…I don't know. I'll just go first; it will keep them in suspense I guess." Kagome said with a giggle then jumped down the well. Tomoe and Nanami looked after her to see her just vanish before landing at the bottom.

"Well it looks easy enough doesn't it." Nanami said as she climbed over the wooden fencing to jump down next before Tomoe grabbed her arm.

"I'll go next, in case it doesn't work." He said then jumped down as Nanami watched him disappear. She waited a couple of seconds before she sucked in a deep breath then closed her eyes and jumped.

When she opened her eyes again she was at the bottom of the well, she looked up and saw the dark night sky instead of what she expected to be a wooden ceiling. She started climbing when she saw Tomoe's head poke over the top of the well.

"Nanami!" he exclaimed when he saw her and was about to leap down to help her when Kagome stopped him.

"Wait! If you jump down you'll end up going back to the future." Reluctantly Tomoe just watched as Nanami was climbing up the well. "There see, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked Tomoe as Nanami had reached the top of the well; Tomoe just shot her a look and helped Nanami past the wooden fencing. "Well at least you both managed to get here I suppose we could all rest for the night and you could teach Shippo tomorrow." Tomoe just shook his head.

"No I'll give him a lesson today, if you don't mind of course."

"I think that'll be fine, they're all waiting for you anyway at the village so follow me." Kagome said as she started leading them, they didn't get very far when Inuyasha showed up; obviously making sure that the fox wasn't going to try anything while he wasn't there. Tomoe was surprised that he wasn't there when they all came through the well.

Nothing was said between the four as they made their way to the village when Nanami decided to voice her curiosity.

"So what are you teaching Shippo?" She asked the fox beside. He just glanced at her before staring back at Inuyasha who had locked a gaze on him, after a few seconds of thought and silence he looked back to Nanami with a smile that had a hint of slyness.

"I'll be teaching him how to be a fox."

"Eh?" Nanami asked confused. But Tomoe just laughed slightly and carried on walking. Leaving Nanami and the rest confused.

They soon reached the village and Nanami and Tomoe met Kaede for the first time who explained that she was the priestess that looked after the small village they were in. Tomoe gave a nod in response while Nanami properly introduced the both of them and learned that the old woman already knew why they were here. They all entered her house and saw that Shippo, Sango and Miroku were waiting, along with Kiara who was occupied with cleaning herself in a corner. Kagome started introducing Nanami and Tomoe to everyone and sat down next to Sango while Nanami sat beside her and Tomoe beside her while Inuyasha kept himself by the doorway keeping an obvious watch on the older fox demon.

They all had a meal together which Tomoe cooked as he refused to let Nanami eat something as cheap as ramen, which enlightened Kagome as to why we had brought a lot of ingredients with him. She just smiled as she ate.

"How come you aren't eating?" Shippo asked, noticing that his senior hadn't made any food for himself.

"I don't need to." Tomoe said plainly.

"Why?"

"That's because I have never needed food."

"Is that because you used to eat humans?" Inuyasha piped up from his place by the door. Tomoe shot him a dark look before turning away again.

"I have never eaten humans ever. I have only killed them or injured them, and that is something I no longer do." It all went silent before Shippo once again piped up.

"Have you ever eaten anything at all?"

A soft look came into his eyes as he gave it thought. "Yes." He said with a smile and looked to Nanami who immediately started blushing.

"What was it?" Shippo asked and Tomoe turned his attention to him.

"It was Sasamochi."

"Did you like it?" Tomoe turned to Nanami again, with a sly calculating smile.

"It was So-So." This caused Nanami to turn red with annoyance.

"I worked hard on that, and that was to the same thing you said when you ate it!"

"I know that's why I said it." Tomoe said while starting to laugh at her expected response.

Nanami just fumed in silence as Kagome and everyone else understood what had happened.

"So what made you cook for Tomoe?" Sango asked, wanting to strike up a conversation of her own. Her question elicited to reactions one of them was Tomoe freezing on the spot while Nanami grinned devilishly.

"Ho ho ho, should I tell them Tomoe? Ah yes I will tell them." Nanami said without waiting for a response from the fox "Now let's see, I think I'll start at the beginning, Tomoe was somehow transformed into nothing more than a child. Obviously he still had his thoughts and mind set as he does now, along with his powers, this was causing his little body to be weak. So I asked if he wanted anything to eat once he woke up. And very adorably he asked me for some Sasamochi."

"What?!" Tomoe exclaimed after Nanami had finished her story. "I wasn't asking you like that."

"You may think so, but I remember it very clearly. You were adorable." With this Tomoe fumed in silence, until something occurred to him.

"Now that I think about it, you were acting pretty strangely for a couple of days after that. You never really explained why." This time Nanami was the one that froze.

"You already know the answer to that." She said nervously. Tomoe just looked at her confused and oblivious as to what he was doing. She gave him an annoyed look. "Remember the aquarium" On the mention of it Tomoe's eyes lit with understanding.

"For that long?" He asked quietly as Nanami just nodded.

"What? What happen at the Aquarium?" Kagome asked.

"What's an Aquarium?" Everyone else asked.

Tomoe and Nanami just sighed at the same time not wanting to answer the first question or couldn't be bothered to explain what an Aquarium is.

"It doesn't matter." Tomoe said then looked to Shippo. "It's time to start your lesson, are you ready?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically and put down his plate that he had been eating off, which Kagome picked up along with the others that had also finished their food. Tomoe stalked out of the house and looked around for an open area that was away from all the villagers, Kagome, Nanami and Inuyasha followed him outside with Shippo behind them.

"I need an open area, like a field that is out of the way form the village."

Kagome looked in thought for a moment that replied.

"What about at the well? That's a pretty big open space."

Tomoe nodded and walked in the direction of the well. Shippo following him close behind. While Nanami stayed. Kagome looked behind and noticed that Nanami was walking back to Kaede's hut.

"Are you not coming?" Kagome asked Nanami turned to see that Tomoe had stopped; he shook his head at her slightly and gestured to Kagome to stay as well. It seemed he wasn't bothered about Inuyasha.

"It's going to be dangerous to, Tomoe doesn't want us there in case we get hurt, he's going to allow Inuyasha to go because Inuyasha won't leave him along any way and he can take care of himself, he has quicker instincts than us two. If you go he will just be sending you back here, so it's best if you just stay. They'll be fine." Kagome looked back and saw that Tomoe was already far ahead with Inuyasha and Shippo, then she sighed.

"Alright then, but how to you know it is going to be dangerous?"

"That's easy." Nanami said with a smile. "He asked for field away from the village, if it wasn't something dangerous he would have stayed here."

"Oh, right. I guess that you are right." Kagome said smiling herself.

"So I take it that you are going to start teaching him to actually fight if you've asked to be out of the way of the village." Inuyasha asked a harsh untrusting tone still in his voice.

"You catch on quick. Maybe you're not as stupid as I originally thought."

"So how are you going to teach me how to fight?" Shippo asked quickly before a fight was started between the two.

"You'll see once we start, keep your curiosity in check." Tomoe said, but not unkindly.

Once they arrived Inuyasha went to a tree and sat in the branches Tomoe told Shippo to sit and walked over to the half demon.

"I'm going to first teach him about patience, this requires him to be silent for a long time, you'll understand when you see, and I just need you to know that it can't be interrupted." Inuyasha just gave a nod in acknowledgement, not caring about the lessons as long as it kept Kagome quiet.

Tomoe moved over in front of Shippo and sat on his knees Shippo was about to say something before stopping, waiting for Tomoe to speak first. A lot of time passed and both Tomoe and Shippo had remained quiet, Inuyasha has resigned himself to watching the moon and judging the time from it.

"You know how to be patient. That is good, and will be valuable in the future." Tomoe finally said after an hour had passed. Shippo almost jumped when he heard Tomoe talk after so long. "Now we will start the proper lesson. As you know I am going to teach you how to fight, although I am curious as to if you know the different types of fox demons there are?"

Shippo shook his head slightly a little shamed that he didn't know more about his own race.

"I thought as much, it's not uncommon I don't really know much myself but I'm aware of the different beings I think I know the name of at least one. I think that each fox demon that are unaware of what they are just refer to themselves as something. But an obvious example of differences is us two as we look completely different."

Shippo nodded feeling slightly better knowing that Tomoe didn't know all the foxes either.

"So how do you refer to yourself?" Shippo asked.

"I used to think of myself as just a fox demon, until a came to an understanding of the different types so started to refer to myself as a silver fox, because of my hair."

"How did you find out about others?"

"I happened to come across a couple, one was a nine tails fox, and the other a pipe fox."

"A nine tails?"

"Yes, they are very different indeed, a different race entirely, with every hundred years they grow a tail making them more powerful, once they have reached a thousand years old they gain nine tails, hence their name, making them very old. I only knew of one fox that had more than nine tails, but she gained another tail for each time she came back to life but she still gained more power with each tail and was very dangerous."

"So, if I lived to a thousand would I get nine tails?"

"No because you are not that type of fox, neither am I, if I was I would have nine tails by now. This is what I'm talking about with different types of fox."

"I see." Tomoe looked at him sceptically for a moment then continued.

"Each different fox types will probably have their own weapons to utilise, I understand that you rely mostly on illusions?"

"Yeah, I can make things appear that aren't real."

"So long as the person who is under the illusion believes it's real correct?" Shippo just nodded.

"Do you have the ability to use fox fire?" Shippo nodded again.

"That is good, you will probably come to find out that every fox demon can use fox fire. It is a valuable lesson, the pipe fox I mentioned earlier was able to use his fox fire to purify evil and eliminate miasma. An ability that I wouldn't mind myself; however there are others who are only able to use it for destruction or suppression or both."

"How can you use yours?"

"Suppression and destruction, what about you?"

"I think it would be harmful, but it's not that powerful."

"That is going to be what we will start with; we need to make you able to use your fox fire as a decent weapon if you are going to be of any use. Remember that patience lesson I made you do earlier?" Shippo nodded. "This is where you are going to need it."

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I've tried to make it pretty long this time due to all the support I've been getting lately. Thank you, please review.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two chapters in one day, I don't think that I have ever done this before, if I have I can't remember, anyway I hope you like it. ^^**_

**Chapter 8**

"You need to concentrate more." Tomoe demanded to the young fox. "You need to focus your energies on where you are getting your power from and draw more out to sustain the flame."

Tomoe was instructing as Shippo's flame was dwindling by the second. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to keep the flame out for longer, or bigger than before, he could sense Tomoe's growing impatience at the young fox as the flame once again grew smaller then Shippo heard the senior fox sigh.

"Stop. That is enough for now." Tomoe said, "It is late, but your endurance is good to be able to cast a flame for this long when you are tired." As Tomoe was speaking Shippo released his flame in with a sigh of relief. Tomoe starting walking away towards the village, in only a few hours Tomoe had taught him some basics to use magic to create things that were real, he could only do a couple of things but Tomoe seemed pleased with his short progress when he taught him to use the same principle to keep a flame alight and be able to do damage, Tomoe had to control most of what happened as he needed to see if the flame he created was real, when Inuyasha decided to volunteer his robe to practice aiming. Shippo wasn't very good at releasing his flame to a distance though, but Tomoe had said that it would come with time." As they were walking back Tomoe had to wake Inuyasha up as he had fallen asleep an hour ago. He just grunted as he woke up and walked with them, putting his robe back on and gratefully finding it undamaged.

Once they returned to the village they saw that Miroku was waiting outside, nodding in and out of consciousness, as they approached he remained awake and greeted them.

"We've been taking turns in waiting for you to come back." Shippo just nodded before walking inside with a yawn.

"Why?" Tomoe asked.

"I guess we were just worried, Nanami convinced us that you would be fine and if we were that paranoid we could wait outside. We also came to a deal that if you weren't back by a certain time one of us would go check on you." Miroku explained not knowing how Tomoe was taking this.

"You were thinking that I brought those out to harm them? And that if I wasn't back in time you would see if I had in fact slaughtered them and would have killed me? Or obvious untrusting is vile."

Miroku blinked as he realised his mistake as Inuyasha just stalked in, leaving Miroku to clean up his mess.

"I didn't mean it, we were just worried about you guy's I know we shouldn't have been and that you can fend for yourself, it's just that these times are dangerous, we have a lot of enemies that know us that are powerful, we were worried if one of them may have come to find us and find you instead." Miroku tried to explain frantically when Nanami poked her head behind the door.

"Nanami." Tomoe said and went into the hut following after her leaving Miroku on his own, confused as to what went on.

"Was he trying to make fun of me or something?" He asked out loud and looked as Tomoe was at the doorway a smirk crossing his lips before going inside.

Everyone was asleep apart from Nanami, Inuyasha and Miroku who had just come inside. Shippo had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Nanami had woken up when Inuyasha came in. He took a seat by the fire and waited with a smirk which had led Nanami to check on what was happening inside.

"I can't believe you tricked me." Miroku said quietly as he took a seat by the fire with them.

"I couldn't resist, you did make it easy for me." Tomoe said with a smile. "You should rest." He said to Nanami but not unkindly." Nanami just nodded and returned to her bedroll.

"You should go to sleep too Miroku, it was hard to miss that you were falling asleep while waiting for us." Inuyasha said quietly. He soon did as he was asked and Tomoe and Inuyasha were just looking at the fire in silence.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"To teach Shippo, it was against my will, but I can never say no to Nanami."

"Had she told you to?"

"No, she only ever asks, and whenever she does I just say yes as if I had been ordered to."

"There is more to it than just doing what Nanami wants." Inuyasha stated while Tomoe shot him a look.

"Perhaps." He said while still staring at the fire. He gave a thoughtful look to the half demon before looking around and ensuring that everyone else was asleep. Speaking quieter than normal he said. "Another part of it is that the me from this time period still wants to kill all of you." The news didn't surprise Inuyasha much; he had expected something along the lines of that. "And I hate to say this but I'm the only one that would be able to stop him if he does come again."

"What about helping us at least defend against him, I know it's out of the question to kill him, but just fending him off." Tomoe smiled then and said.

"Why do you think I kept you with me? It wasn't just for the fact that you wouldn't have left anyway. I was giving out some information on my kind and what we can to; there was also that test of patience."

"So what you are trying to say is that you want to train both Shippo and me?"

"In a way, yes, but obviously a different method of teaching is required for you as you are not a fox demon, but you are at least a half demon, so there are things that I can teach you."

"Why not teach the others as well. Like Kagome, I'm sure she can be useful."

"Her only use is her power as a priestess, not trying to sound rude about it, she is strong but her arrows will either be ineffective or kill me, depending on my guard at the time. Sango and Miroku do fine there is nothing I can teach them as they are humans anyway."

"What about Nanami?" Inuyasha asked, Tomoe looked over to the sleeping teen and a soft look came into his eyes.

"I refuse to let her see violence come from my hands, whether it's from the present me or the past me, even if she has seen it already, it's something I don't want her to endure again, but a question for you if you don't mind?" He said turning his gaze towards him. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Would you like me to teach you? It will of course be discreet, you will have to pay attention to everything I say and be able to pick up on things that others can't. Do you think you would be able to do that?"

Inuyasha nodded in response to both questions.

"Then it's settled, it would be wise if you spoke to no one else about this matter, it's not something that they should be concerned about, and if there are things you wish to discuss to me afterwards these are the times that you should. Now I will be leaving tomorrow after the lesson with Shippo. Nanami is insistent about going to this school of hers, something about keeping her attendance up, it's highly frustrating but I can never leave her on her own." Tomoe said annoyance creeping into his expression as Inuyasha felt the same about Kagome.

"Yeah, Kagome goes on about nothing but these exams she has to do, I always tell that she should bin school, it's pointless she's here most of the time anyway."

"That's what I keep telling Nanami, that she should be at the Shrine more often, she doesn't need school, and she's a Land God for the rest of her life now so school is pointless, and something always seems to happen whenever she leaves the shrine anyway."

The both of them continued late into the night complaining about school and how they are trying to stop Nanami and Kagome from going.

"But wait. You go to the same school as them don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, that's to keep an eye on Nanami, I don't like letting her out of my sight, and it was a little tough for me to leave her tonight."

"Oh that reminds me, what is an Aquarium?" Tomoe froze for a moment before deciding to explain it to the half demon.

"Oh right. I never knew, perhaps Kagome should show me the next time I'm in her world."

"Why? It's boring, all it does is show a lot of fish and seals, and then the girl you are with decides to drop a bomb on you and you end up nearly killing her by accident and you aren't able to touch her again for a long time because she is an idiot." Tomoe said in increasing anger but still managing to keep his voice down so as to not wake up the others.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Nothing, we should get some rest." Tomoe said before crawling into a bedroll that was placed close to Nanami's while Inuyasha took up his usual upright position by the door.

_**Another chapter finished, I hope to keep them coming for a while, and I hoped you liked it.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, I hope everyone has had a good Christmas (If you celebrate it) If not I hope everything is going okay, and hopefully this update will cheer some people up if they are down. (But not likely, my story isn't that good. :C) But anyways, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9**

That morning they all woke up at the same time, apart from Tomoe who had woken up before them all to make breakfast, they were all eating together in silence as Inuyasha what Tomoe had said to him the night before and was recalling as much as he could about the lesson the fox had given Shippo. He was pondering what he had said about the different types of foxes that he had mentioned and was thinking if he had come across any other kinds of silver foxes in his time other than the other Tomoe he had fought before.

"You're very quiet this morning Inuyasha" Kagome said, Inuyasha just grunted.

"Isn't everyone?" ending the conversation as he got back to his thoughts. He hadn't remembered much as he had fallen asleep soon into the night, under the assumption that all he had missed was the fire part that Tomoe had taught the young fox, and some stuff about illusions, none of which would have been useful to him anyway.

"After you have eaten we will return to the field." Tomoe said to Shippo but glanced at Inuyasha as well. Kagome missed the glance but Nanami caught it as he returned his gaze to the young fox who started eating quicker. He noticed her stare and indicated discreetly to keep quiet about it and she understood that he would tell her later.

"Would anyone else be able to come this time?" Kagome asked hopeful. Tomoe shook his head.

"No, only the dog may come." He said with a mocking smile, causing the said half demon to flick his ears in anger and snap a glare at the fox demon.

Kagome looked away, disappointment showing slightly. Nanami looked at her worried but Kagome just smiled at her. Inuyasha noticed the exchange but didn't say anything and looked to the older fox to confirm if he could explain things to her. Tomoe caught the look and nodded slightly.

"Later" He said to him quietly so that the others couldn't hear. "But only her, not everyone can know." Inuyasha nodded and finished his food just as Shippo did and they both stood as Tomoe did and left the hut at the same time, leaving the rest of the group in silence.

"You need to get it into your system that foxes are fast, and are always able to use it to their advantage. If you think you are quick foxes are quicker, especially trained ones. You need to work on your speed and be coordinated at the same time, being able to use your own speed against them. However if their speed matches yours you need to use tactics. Most foxes are good at deception, mainly in different forms. One form I used when I was injured was a child's form. However that can be used against you when they know your secret and that form can no longer be used on the same enemies. If you happen to be fighting different creatures other than foxes you need to read them, this is done briefly before the battle starts, you look your opponent directly in the eyes and you are able to judge their first movement." Tomoe was instructing the young fox as the young demon was trying to hit him with his fox fire, Shippo was about to set off another fire in Tomoe's direction when the older fox suddenly appeared face to face to him. "And once you know their first movement you can judge their fighting style and once you know their fighting style you can use that against them." He finished while picking up Shippo by the tail. "You are improving but you need to do far better to impress me, or even get within millimetres of me." He said while he let go of Shippo who managed to land normally. Inuyasha had been watching and listening to Tomoe's lesson which was aimed at both the young fox and himself, taking into account what he had been saying. "Now, you should go back to the village, return after two hours." Shippo nodded, not questioning why his senior wanted to stay, he strolled past the tree where Inuyasha had been sitting without sparing a glance to the half demon, who was staring intently at the older fox demon.

Once Shippo was definitely out of earshot Inuyasha asked. "I take it I've got a lesson of my own?" and dropped out of the tree he was in and walked over to the waiting demon, Tomoe just nodded in response and turned to him.

"I want to see if you can apply what I have taught both you and Shippo in a real battle. The young one didn't do too badly, but can you do better?" He asked while preparing to launch an attack on the half demon who immediately drew his sword, Tomoe locked eyes with Inuyasha, calculating his movements with a smirk as he was reading him. Inuyasha tried to do the same but could not gain anything from the fox before he launched into his headfirst attack before swerving to the right before he was about to hit, hoping to throw the fox of balance, but it failed as Tomoe was no longer in the same place and was now floating on a paper umbrella above where he had previously stood.

"You will have to do better than that." Tomoe said his smirk still on his face as he watched Inuyasha recover from his huge miss. "That would have hurt if you had actually got me, can you restrain yourself so that you aren't necessarily trying to kill me." He finished mockingly as Inuyasha set himself up for another attack on the fox. "Hmm, that sword is a fang right? The fang of your father, but you haven't used a sword before this one have you?" Inuyasha lowered his stance and shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru would be the better one to teach swordplay, to be honest I just swing it and hope it hits something."

"That's obviously not the best kind of mind-set to have when fighting. I also understand that you have certain complications due to being a half demon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that your demonic blood has to be supressed otherwise you go on a rampage." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and then anger.

"Who told you about that? Was it Kagome?"

"No. I just know, most half demons have that problem, it's why they are hated by other demon, I suppose they looked at you like you were vermin. However that sword more than likely suppresses that bloodlust, and believe me that is the best thing in the world your father has left you. I envy you for that reason alone." Tomoe said while looking off into the distance towards the village, an old longing in his eyes.

"You envy me for being a half demon." Inuyasha asked confused, making Tomoe turn back towards him.

"No, not for being a half demon, but for having something that contains your bloodlust, something keeping you rational making you who you are. Bloodlust is a very difficult thing to overcome, I'll be teaching Shippo that self-control as once he starts learning more about him powers he needs to learn how to control them both physically and mentally otherwise it will destroy him and the ones around him. However we need to get back to our lesson before he returns, do you remember what I said about reading your opponents movements before they do it?"

"Yeah, you need to look them in the eyes right? I did that but I couldn't tell."

"That's because I wasn't going to move first, you will find that I never do, so instead when you lock eyes with an enemy and you can't read anything, you immediately hide yours and just launch into an attack, however don't make it obvious and go for the attack you tried before, you will find that it won't work, and don't be forgetting what I mentioned about speed." Tomoe instructed as they got into their earlier positions, Inuyasha got into his usual stance just before he was about to fight when Tomoe looked at him angrily and walked over towards him. "You need to grip your sword tighter." He said and gestured for Inuyasha to hand the sword over to him.

"It will hurt you because you are a full demon."

"I think that because I am a familiar it won't inflict as much damage to me." He said gesturing to the sword once again, tentatively Inuyasha handed his Tetsuaiga to the fox demon, as Tomoe took it the sword returned to its tattered form but did not cause Tomoe any injury. "Now are you watching, this is the way you need to hold it, your thumbs need to be loose so that you can manoeuvre the blade with ease and allows you to flex your wrists with ease as well allowing it to be easier and lighter to swing as it is supporting its own weight in the air, now you are right handed so you need to have your left leg in front of you and have your right leg lowered with the knee bent so that you are balanced and can move quicker." Tomoe instructed while showing him the positions he was talking about as he explained them. After finished he handed the sword back and watched as Inuyasha tried to get into the same stance that Tomoe had showed him. The fox examined his posture for a moment before nodding then frowned as he came to his hands on the sword. "I said that the thumbs need to be loose, not the whole hand otherwise it will fly out of hands as soon as you swing for an attack." Inuyasha nodded and did as he was instructed before Tomoe decided that he was ready and took his place in front of him once again.

"Now, begin."

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to keep them coming for a while before I have to return to college. ^^**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry this has taken so long, I didn't mean for it. I'm officially going to stop saying 'I'm going to update soon' because it's obvious that I don't. I'm really sorry again, I hope all of you can forgive me, but I'm really grateful for all the feedback I have received, it means so much to me and I'm continuing on just for you guys, so thanks a bunch. ^^**_

**Chapter 10**

"Too Slow!" Came another angry remark towards Inuyasha, him and Tomoe had only been sparring for about half an hour and the Fox demon had bested him every time he had tried to attack and Inuyasha was starting to get tired. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" Tomoe was getting increasingly annoyed at the half demons' continuous failures and was even starting to attack back in an attempt to emphasize his frustrations, and show Inuyasha the mistakes he was making. Inuyasha made another attempt to go for Tomoe's side and expected him to dodge as normal but instead he stopped the blade with his hand and pushed against it sending the sword and himself flying.

"We must stop." Tomoe stated as Inuyasha was picking himself up, he looked to the fox in confusion but Tomoe was looking towards the forest line, he followed his gaze and noticed a shadow forming in the distance. He picked up Tetsuaiga and readied himself for whatever was coming. Tomoe made no change to his stance but his eyes were filled with anticipation watching the shadow form into a figure.

"I thought I heard the familiar sound of defeat." Came a voice which Inuyasha recognised immediately.

"Sesshomaru!" The half demon stated as his half-brother came into view away from the tree line of the forest. "What do you want?!"

"What I want has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly then looked impassively at Tomoe, a questioning look in his gaze but made no indication of whether he was going to voice his questions. Instead he reached for Tokijin and pointed it at the fox demon that just remained still, locking his gaze with Sesshomaru's and waiting for the attack.

Sesshomaru instantly launched an attack towards Tomoe so Inuyasha didn't see Tomoe shift to the right before Sesshomaru's sword made impact, Tomoe then moved behind him and jumped back out of range before Tokijin came slicing through the air towards where he was just standing. Inuyasha just watched in awe as Sesshomaru repeatedly failed at landing any attacks on the fox demon, after a while the battle had managed to reach the others through the sounds the sword was making on the earth and Kagome and the others strolled up the hill. Tomoe spared a glance toward everyone that was approaching before dodging yet another swing from Tokijin. Inuyasha walked over to everyone and explained what he understood was going on.

"Why do you think your brother just randomly attacked Tomoe?" Kagome asked concern etched in her voice.

"To be honest I think that he could just sense that Tomoe is rather formidable in a battle and wanted a sparring match." Inuyasha replied.

"You think so?"

"More like hope so. It's also possible that Sesshomaru could be confused with the Tomoe from this time period and is attacking him for a different reason entirely." Everyone just looked over to the battle worried that Inuyasha's second theory might be the right one and that Tomoe could be in trouble. "You shouldn't worry, Tomoe hasn't made a move to attack him yet, I don't think he's worried about losing." As Inuyasha was saying this Tomoe had jumped over to the gang and within a second taken Sango's sword and proceeded to block Sesshomaru's attacks with it and make attacks of his own, and the battle changed instantly as Sesshomaru was fighting to keep Tomoe away who then started to use his fox fire. "I think that Sesshomaru might actually be annoying Tomoe." Inuyasha stated after watching the battle for a bit longer. Kagome looked confused, as did Miroku, Sango was still slightly shocked at having her sword swiped away from her and Shippo was looking on at the battle in awe. Nanami was watching intently, having never seen a battle as intense as this and was hoping that Tomoe wasn't in any serious danger.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru. I've been looking everywhere! I never thought that you would come so close to _this_ village." Came a voice from the forest where Sesshomaru had arrived before. Immediately Sesshomaru ceased his attack, as did Tomoe and they appeared to be regarding each other silently when the small green demon came running towards his master, soon followed by the young Rin who was toeing a large two headed reptilian demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl called cheerfully, Sesshomaru looked to the girl and said.

"Rin, I thought I told you to stay with Ah and Un until I returned."

"I would have done, but Jaken kept insisting that we find you. He said that you had been gone a lot longer than normal and he was worried. I kept telling him that you would be okay and that you always came back but he wouldn't listen."

"Very well, come, we will go." He said and he started slowly walking away from the group with Rin and Jaken following behind, before long they disappeared out of sight leaving everyone very confused at what had just gone on.

"I think it was the sparring theory" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I suppose." Sango said. "But that doesn't explain why he was all the way over here for it." Before anyone else could say anything Tomoe walked towards them.

"I'm sorry for taking your sword without asking Sango. I shall not do it again." He said blankly while handing the sword back over.

"No it's fine, whenever you need to use it just let me know." She said nervously while accepting her sword back and replacing it in her scabbard.

"Thank you." He replied before walking away leaving the others stunned and everything awkward.

"We'll get back to the village then." Kagome said, and everyone walked back apart from Inuyasha, who looked over to the fox demon who was gazing into the distance.

"You know, if I made an attack on you while you are like that I bet I would win." Inuyasha said mockingly and made a cocky snigger.

"No you wouldn't" Tomoe replied, barely audible and turned to the half demon, an odd look in his eye. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said before marching past him and walking towards the village, leaving Inuyasha alone and annoyed.

"Nanami!" Tomoe shouted as he entered the hut, everyone was midway through eating and paused as they saw the fox demon at the entrance. "We're leaving!"

"Eh?" Nanami asked and looked to Tomoe confused.

"You will be coming back again right?" Shippo asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice, Tomoe looked to the small demon and nodded.

"Next week" he said roughly and returned his gaze to Nanami. "Now, we are going." He ordered sternly.

"Oh, okay. Eh, Bye!" She called hastily to everyone as she was dragged out of the hut. "Wait Tomoe, what's wrong." She asked once they were outside. Tomoe just let her go and carried on walking in a brisk pace.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Nanami almost pressed him for more but decided not to, sensing that something was wrong with Tomoe not missing the slight tremble in his voice.

On the way to the well they spotted Inuyasha but Tomoe walked straight past him, not even sparing him a look. Inuyasha on the other hand looked annoyed and seemed as if he was going to try something but spotted Nanami.

"What are you doing?" He asked the fox demon but Tomoe didn't answer so instead Nanami replied.

"We are going back, but we'll return next week. Bye." She called, before she got too behind, leaving Inuyasha slightly stunned but he turned back towards the village, trying to figure out what could have set Tomoe off.

"Something must have happened during the battle with Sesshomaru, he was relatively bearable before, but it seems like he's on edge. He couldn't be scared of my brother could he? He was doing fine against him. In fact it did look like they were just sparring and they both seemed to be enjoying it. I don't know maybe Kagome will have some ideas. "

When Inuyasha got back to the hut he sat himself next to Kagome.

"Hey, do you have any idea what might have got Tomoe acting like that?" He asked her. Kagome went silent as she was thinking but promptly shook her head.

"I have no idea, it was a little strange though, and he was fine before wasn't he? With the lesson with Shippo?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "What about after?" she asked.

"He was fine then too. I think it was while Sesshomaru was here, I think something set him off then."

"It seems the most likely." Sango said. "And he did seem very off afterwards, like…distant, as if he didn't want to be near anybody. But I don't understand how Sesshomaru could have affected him like that; they looked as if they were just having a friendly fight."

"That's what I thought."

"How about I go back and find out from Nanami when I go to school. I think that Tomoe will at least tell her what's wrong." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded with agreement then asked.

"Do you think that she'll be able to tell you though? Doesn't he go to the same school and is in the same class? I doubt that if he's told her not to tell anybody he'll be making sure that you won't be told."

"I know, but the best thing I can do is try right?"

"Fine."

_**Can anyone guess what's wrong with Tomoe? Tee Hee. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep all the support coming and you'll definitely be getting more chapters because I just can't let you all down. **_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I can't believe I had put 'Tee Hee' at the end of my last chapter. I feel slightly ridiculous. Anyways, it's been a while since I updated but I've had a few for faves that made me feel guilty into writing this next chapter, so this one is for all you new followers. Thank you for your support. I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 11**

Nanami and Tomoe returned home in complete silence, as it wasn't night time the 'car' was not able to be used and they had to walk. Tomoe was storming off in front, he would have been moving quicker if it wasn't for Nanami who was barely able to keep within a few steps behind him.

"What's wrong Tomoe?" Nanami eventually asked while she stopped to catch her breath, but Tomoe just stopped and glanced at her waiting for her to recover so that they could carry on walking. Nanami was staring up at Tomoe but he turned his head away before Nanami could read anything from his eyes. Eventually Nanami started walking again and Tomoe returned to his brisk pace, still not saying a word to her. "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Nanami asked, concerned etched deep in her voice and finally Tomoe turned to look at her properly, seeing that she looked exhausted from the continuous walk and almost close to tears with his silence. He walked over to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind, I didn't mean to push you like this, and, you haven't done anything wrong. Once I understand something I will tell you." Nanami looked at his eyes and saw that they were his usual gentle tone and he had a warm smile on his face which she always trusted.

"Ok then. But can we at least walk a little more slowly?"

"Of course." Tomoe said and started walking at a much slower pace with Nanami.

"Nanami!" Cried out Mizuki when he saw his masters' return. "You're back!" He added with a huge grin.

"Nanami-Sama!" Called Onikiri and Kotetsu.

Nanami greeted them all while Tomoe moved on into the shrine without saying a word to anybody. Mizuki noticed his strange silence and looked to Nanami for an explanation.

"I'm not sure. But he'll tell us when he is ready." She said with a reassuring smile. "We just need to be patient."

Once Tomoe had cooked for Nanami he strode to his room in silent thought and remained there while he was in thought.

'_It was just a onetime thing. I only got like that because I was in a proper battle. I just need to make sure that I don't get like that again. I cannot go back to how I was, it will end in destruction for everybody.'_

Tomoe was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard a clatter from above and moved out of his room with a sigh. He walked into the kitchen to discover shards scattered about the floor.

"What were you doing?" He asked Nanami who was stood in the centre without daring to move in case she cut her feet on the pieces on pottery from the cup she had dropped. She looked up startled as she heard Tomoe's voice but knelt down and started picking up pieces of the cup closest to her. "Stop, you will cut yourself." Nanami obediently did as she was told and watched silently as Tomoe took over and cleared the floor of the shards. "What were you doing?" He asked again, more gently.

"I was just getting myself some tea." She said.

"Why didn't you get me to get some for you?"

"I am quite capable of making my own tea." She replied in a slight huff but it only earned her a questioning look from the youkai. "Alright, maybe not all the time." She said in a resigned tone earning a soft chuckle from Tomoe. "Besides, I didn't want to bother you. You seemed like you wanted to be alone for a little while." She said while Tomoe nodded in agreement.

"I think that I am ok now." He said and remained silent for a little while as moved to collected shards to a bin. "It's just…when I was fighting Inuyasha's brother, I lost control for a little while. My old fighting impulses came back, along with my bloodlust." He said with his back to Nanami. "I didn't know what to do with myself."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Nanami said softly, gaining Tomoe's attention. "Of course old impulses will return when you are randomly thrown into a battle without warning. It should come back naturally when you are in that kind of situation." She continued. "I suppose you could call it a survival instinct. You know that you need to fight back to keep alive, for those that don't know how to fight their instinct would be to run."

"I know that much." Tomoe said, suddenly cold. "But what you don't understand was that I was enjoying that battle, I felt the urge to destroy again, and I don't want to feel like that again. I don't want to be tainted with more evil and blood." He said with a hiss. Nanami just remained silent, unsure of what to say and how to react. "Also, I didn't want you to see that fight. Even though you say you have seen me in my past, I still don't want you to see things like that again."

"I don't think that you should worry too much." Nanami said suddenly, shocking Tomoe. "I mean, something similar happened in Izumo didn't it?"

"That was by choice."

They both remained silent for a while as Nanami tried to think of something to say, having come up with nothing she eventually decided to ask. "So what will you do?"

Tomoe looked at her before looking away again. "I suppose it might be a good idea to not run into any more fights for a while."

"Will you still go back next week to train Shippo?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I just remembered, you were going to tell me about what you are doing with Inuyasha?"

"I'm training him too." He said blankly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That was what I was doing when his brother showed up."

"They seem very different, don't they?"

"That's probably because his brother is a full demon while he is only a half demon."

"I see."

Tomoe then made Nanami some fresh tea which she accepted and moved back to her room to continue with making talismans for the shrines. Unaware that Mizuki had heard the whole conversation.

The next day at school Nanami was a little surprised to see that Kagome was attending and was waiting by her desk to speak to her.

"Hey Kagome, are you ok?" Nanami asked when she reached her seat.

"Yeah, hey, I was just wondering. What was wrong with Tomoe yesterday?" She asked casually.

"Oh, nothing serious really, he just didn't like to leave the shrine that long, even with Mizuki there to take care of things." Nanami explained, going through her made up excuse as she was expecting this question at some point. Tomoe had also agreed to this so that their stories matched if they were asked separately.

"I see." Kagome said, not really believing it but any doubts she was developing were cut off as the celebrity singer entered the room with a strange mist and singing in the background as he walked through the door which had the effect of turnings everyone's attention towards him. Not noticing the excited girls he walked over to Nanami and moved his head towards hers and whispered in her ear.

"Something seems odd with Tomoe today. Has something happened?" But he got interrupted by a hard kick to his back as Tomoe approached from behind to get to his seat beside Nanami.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Tomoe said mockingly with a sly smile as he glared down at the Tengu who was sprawled on the floor. Kuruma whipped his head around and glared at the fox in response before the teacher walked in and everyone shuffled to their seats.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ **_

_**Please write comments.**_

_**~Killing Reality.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well here is Chapter 12 for you, I hope that you are liking my story so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 12**

That night Kagome returned back to the past with more supplies in her huge yellow rucksack and hurried to see everyone who was waiting by the village. Halfway there she was joined by Inuyasha.

"Well? Did you find out?" He asked.

"According to Nanami he was just worries about leaving the shrine that long with Mizuki." She said.

"And what's your opinion?"

"That she wasn't telling the truth and there was something different that was troubling Tomoe yesterday. I overheard Kuruma whisper to Nanami that something seemed different about Tomoe. I'm not sure if Nanami was going to answer or not but Tomoe came in and interrupted." She paused for a moment, deciding not to tell Inuyasha about the kick that came from the fox. "He seemed alright to me, but I felt that not only did he seem a little different in a way, but Nanami seemed to be worried about something."

"So what will we do?" Inuyasha asked as they were approaching the village.

"I suppose we just wait and see what happens; I'll go back on Saturday to bring them over again."

"He's still coming?" Kagome nodded.

"He said so yesterday didn't he?" Inuyasha blinked a few times as he suddenly recalled that conversation. "Has your brother come back at all?"

"No. Why?" Inuyasha said slightly cross at the sudden mention of his brother.

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask him why he started attacking Tomoe." Kagome said while Inuyasha just shrugged and entered Kaede's hut. Only to be stunned at what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha practically growled as he saw this times Tomoe sat with the others who all looked pretty nervous. Tomoe just cast the dog demon a glance before taking a drink out of a sake cup.

"Someone happened to not turn up for their lesson. I was displeased in my student and thought I would come pay him a visit." Inuyasha looked to Shippo who seemed to be sweating a lot under gaze of the older fox.

"Well maybe he's decided that he doesn't want any more lessons from you." Inuyasha responded, keeping his had close to his sword. Tomoe just glanced at the dog again and was about to say something when Kagome eventually walked into the hut. She stopped, just as stunned as Inuyasha at the sight of the fox demon. She looked to her friends all trying to keep as much distance away from him as they could without making it too obvious.

Tomoe looked around to everyone and a smirk crept on his face. "You can practically smell the fear in this room." He said in a dark tone. "Don't worry; I won't be harming any of you. At least, not yet." As he said that he turned his gaze to Inuyasha who momentarily froze. "I was just deciding to enjoy some sake. Is that so wrong?" This time he turned his cold stare to Sango, who just shook her head in fear. Hoping that the fox would stay true to his word and not harm anybody. "I get very annoyed when promises are broken, especially when they were asked of me so diligently. Perhaps I should have killed you all in the first place." He scanned the room again and locked eyes with Inuyasha. "I also find it increasingly annoyed when some mutts brother decides to ruin my day by attacking me." Tomoe then laughed. "I suppose he won't be making that mistake again for a long time." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his brother.

"What did you do to him?" He asked angrily keeping a hand gripped on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"He's still alive if that is what you are worried about. It was only last night that he came across me and decided to enter a battle. That was an unfortunate choice for him, afterwards I just left him to lick his wounds like the damaged dog that he is." Inuyasha started growling.

"I may not like him myself very much, but that bastard is still my brother and I dislike _you_ more than I dislike him." Tomoe just sighed in response to this and stood up.

"I have lost interest now. If you don't up at that village tomorrow Shippo, it won't be such a friendly visit next time." The fox demon said while stalking out of the hut. Inuyasha moved out too and watched him as he flew off on fire cloaked wheels.

Tomoe had been frozen for a while as Nanami and Mizuki just watched concerned, after he didn't move or respond for a while, Mizuki silently gestured for Nanami to follow him. She silently nodded and they moved to a room where Tomoe would not be able to hear.

"I heard what you and Tomoe were talking about yesterday." Mizuki stated as he took up a seating position. Nanami just stood there stunned, not sure of what to say. "Don't worry it isn't like there is anybody I could tell his little secret to, even if there was I wouldn't. Believe it or not I do respect my elder, even if I don't exactly like him. But this news concerns me a bit." Mizuki said staring straight into Nanami's eyes as she eventually sat down herself in front of him.

"You shouldn't worry. He said he is okay now, he said it yesterday."

"What he said and how it is acting are two different things. You may not have noticed it because he's good at keeping his control when he is around you. But when you have moved away for a length of time, he becomes completely different; I can sense the bloodlust in him. You need to be careful, especially around him." Nanami just looked down to the floor.

"I have noticed Mizuki. It was at school today, the girls normally crowd around him all the time anytime they can. But they kept their distance; it was strange, even Kuruma had noticed something was wrong with him because he had asked me."

"Did you say anything?" Nanami shook her head.

"No that's when Tomoe came in and kicked him out of the way."

Mizuki just sat in silence for a moment when Nanami asked him a question.

"So how did you notice?"

"It goes from looking for the right things. Plus I have known how he used to be in the past so I am able to compare his attitude and behaviour, and there are starting to be a lot more similarities that there used to. Of course he had already kept some from his past, such as his bad temper for example, but now I can see that the way he speaks seems to be returning to how it was before, as well as the things he says."

"But when did you figure this out? He has barely spoken to me at all today."

"It was last night, we were talking not about anything in particular, he was asking me about how the shrine was while he and you were away."

"I see."

"I think the best thing to do is to keep close to him all the time, if he is more in control while he is around you then he may able to see what is changing him when he isn't."

"But what if he starts acting different when he is around me as well? How can I tell?"

"The best thing to do is to listen carefully to what he says, he may say something unusual that you might find odd, or how he talks."

"What do you mean with how he talks?" Mizuki just sighed.

"When he spoke in the past it was a lot different, there was almost always malice in his voice which in a way accented his speak, if his speech sounds slightly different than normal then you have something to worry about. But I suppose one thing to worry about is his eyes. As you should be aware, when he has returned to being a youkai his eyes turn yellow."

Nanami nodded determinedly.

"Got it." She said and returned to the room where Tomoe was waiting. No longer stunned he looked up to her and said darkly.

"We have a problem"

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be honest I enjoyed writing it for everybody. Please write a comment. ^^**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the next chapter, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I hope to continue to receive them. In the meantime enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 13**

"Are you serious?" Nanami asked in surprise when Tomoe had explained the encounter that had gone on in the past with Kagome and the others. "What are we going to do?"

"I think that it is possible Kagome may have to stay in the past, because I intend to return tomorrow. As far as I can tell, if Shippo does his lesson no one will get harmed." Tomoe said then remained silent, looking away from Nanami.

"But what if they don't? What if they decide to try and run?" Nanami asked urgently but Tomoe still wouldn't look at her and she noticed that he seemed to be trembling slightly. "Tomoe please, what is going to happen to them if they don't show?" Tomoe finally looked at Nanami and she gasped at what she saw.

"If they do not show up, then I will be slaughtering them." He said coldly, no longer trembling and his eyes a bright amber. Without thinking Nanami started to move away from him out of fear, which must have been evident on her face as Tomoe looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked in his normal calm voice, showing concern instead anger.

"We need to warn Kagome somehow." Nanami said, no longer moving, wondering if Tomoe really had changed and was giving in to his bloodlust.

"That is a good idea." Tomoe said looking away again. "But first you need to restrain me." Nanami couldn't supress her shock at the statement and didn't say anything as Tomoe looked to her again. "I am fully aware that my control over my bloodlust is slipping by the second, you need to put me in confinement before I am unable to listen to your orders altogether."

Understanding his resolve, and not wanting to anger him Nanami nodded. "But how do I do that?" She asked, having never had a need to confine anybody before.

From out of nowhere Mizuki had appeared in the room. "Maybe the Mirror might be a good choice." He said plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"I suppose that could work." Nanami said and then turned towards Tomoe. "But how do I keep you inside?"

"You will need to order me to go into the Mirror and to not come out again until you say I can, however this will only be a temporary holding, to keep me in the Mirror indefinitely you will need to use a talisman to seal me inside so that I will not be able to break free." Nanami nodded solemnly and then asked Mizuki to get the Mirror.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Nanami asked him quietly. "Is there nothing else we can do?" she had started crying and Tomoe instinctively reached for her to comfort her.

"If there was I would tell you." He said softly and pulled her into a short embrace and released her looking into her eyes with a serious gaze. "You must not allow me out of the Mirror unless absolutely necessary, I think I may have enough control to protect you properly." Nanami just nodded her eyes still tearing up.

"I don't want to do this."

"But you have to. The sooner this is all resolved the better. You will need to go to the past to warn Kagome, after tomorrow I should be fine for a while. You will be able to speak to me through the Mirror. You have before." He finished when Mizuki walked back in with the small round pocket Mirror that used to belong to Mikage. Nanami slowly took the Mirror from him and stared at her own sad reflection for a little while before looking to Tomoe. He was sat waiting and with a soft smile he gave her a nod to urge her on. Nanami took a deep breath for giving the command.

"Tomoe! I order you to reside in this Mirror! You are not to Return until I order it!" As she said this Tomoe slowly faded into a smoke like substance, which entered the Mirror in her hands, she looked down at the small object that Tomoe was now in and watched as a tear fell onto the cold material.

'_Don't be crying.' _

Nanami suddenly shot up as she heard Tomoe's voice whisper into her head.

'_I'm with you as long as you hold the Mirror, we will still be able to communicate.'_

Nanami smiled as Tomoe spoke to her mind and she held the Mirror close and stood up and looked to Mizuki.

"Right then" She said with determination. "We need to go back to the past" Mizuki smiled and followed Nanami as she made her way out of the shrine and headed towards Kagome's home.

Nanami was walking silently with Mizuki heading towards Kagome's shrine holding Tomoe's Mirror in her hand which was now adorned with a sealing talisman she had made soon after she had told Tomoe to enter it.

"We could ride on my snake, we would get there much quicker." Mizuki said with a smile as he summoned the giant white snake.

'_Why didn't say that sooner?!' _Tomoe had shouted, unaware that Nanami was the only one able to hear, and she just stifled a giggle and climbed up onto the snakes back behind Mizuki.

"I wonder if you will be able to travel into the past." Nanami wondered out loud, Mizuki just turned to look at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to."

"Hold up! There it is!" She called while pointing to Kagome's shrine, the large snake glided down towards the well and Nanami and Mizuki clambered off it and walked inside the shed like building, making sure to not make any noise so that they wouldn't alert Kagome's family of their presence. As they got inside Mizuki peered nervously over the well.

"So we just jump right?" He asked and Nanami nodded.

"But it might be a good idea if I go down first."

'_No he should go first, in case there is any danger at the other side.'_

"Well we would both be in danger anyway, it doesn't really better who goes in first."

'_It does, if there is danger, he can start fighting it while you jump back down the well again.'_

But Nanami just sighed as she was getting a confused look from Mizuki and she just walked past him and dropped herself into the well, ignoring the angered protests coming from Tomoe, which ended in him calling her an idiot.

Nanami had just finished climbing up the well and was looking around at her surroundings to see if there was any danger when she heard Mizuki arrive, who just jumped effortlessly to the surface.

"So this is the past?"

"Yep, Now come on, we need to find Kagome and the others so that we can warn them."

On the way there Inuyasha showed up having smelt their arrival.

"What is the snake doing here? Where is Tomoe?" He asked angrily, the first question earned him a sly look from Mizuki and an innocent but nervous smile from Nanami for the second.

"I think it would be better if everyone was here." Nanami said, Inuyasha just huffed and walked away.

"Fine. We'll talk in Kaede's hut." He said while Nanami and Mizuki followed.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to keep them coming as fast as I can. Please leave comments for me. ^^**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is another chapter. There won't be any more coming tonight, I will probably update tomorrow if I have the time. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 14**

It didn't take long for Inuyasha, Mizuki and Nanami to arrive at the village and get to Kaede's hut, inside Kagome seemed to be comforting a frightened Shippo, while Sango was nervously cleaning her weapons and Miroku was sitting in silence until the trio entered and everyone looked up to see Nanami and Inuyasha and gave a questioning look to the newcomer.

"Ah, hello everybody." Nanami said cheerfully, hopefully trying to ease the fear that appeared to be emanating out of everybody. "This is Mizuki, he is my familiar, as well as Tomoe."

"Where is he?" Shippo asked, not really acknowledging Mizuki, who seemed a little annoyed about the lack of attention but decided not to say anything and wait for Nanami to explain.

Nanami took out the Mirror from her pocket and showed it to them.

"He is in here." She said, noticing the confused looks she decided to sit down so that she would be comfortable as she explained what was happening, while Mizuki remained standing. "I think it would be better to start off with what you need to do tomorrow. I am aware that the Tomoe from this time has demanded Shippo to go to the village for a lesson; this is something that you really need to do. Otherwise Tomoe will be coming to kill you. For some reason, the fact that you didn't show for the last lesson made him really angry, and I'm not entirely sure why. I don't really know what the Tomoe from this time is like; I'm only going off what my times' Tomoe has said to me." With this everyone seemed to freeze, they didn't expect that they needed to go to the village tomorrow to see Tomoe, and they were a little frightened about the news that they would be killed if they didn't. Everyone was silent while Inuyasha had quietly taken up a place by the door as he was contemplating what they could do to get out of this situation. Eventually Kagome had decided to speak up.

"So how is Tomoe in that Mirror, and why?" Kagome had to wait a little while for a response as Nanami was looking into the Mirror in silence, having a conversation with Tomoe without anybody knowing.

"He has been put in here for our safety." Nanami said, everyone was still looking at her confused so she continued. "The best way I can explain it, is that as these new memories are developing in him due these new encounters he is also re-experiencing what he used to be like when he used to kill peoplex, which is what you have seen from this times Tomoe, and because of this he's struggling to control these emotions or urges which is making him slowly revert back to how he was, and because he feared he would become a danger to us all he decided that he needed to be restrained before he fully lost control."

Everyone was silent as they digested the information that they had just received while Nanami continued to look in the Mirror.

"We are hoping that after what happens tomorrow he will be fine again, but we need to think about how we could resolve this situation."

"Before that." Came Inuyasha's voice from where he was sitting. "What did that crazy fox do to my brother?" Nanami looked to him confused then looked to the Mirror again. Mizuki stared at it as well, not knowing what had gone on as Tomoe had not informed him of another encounter that had happened with Inuyasha's sibling.

Nanami was asking Tomoe what he had done but Tomoe was refusing to answer or listen.

"Tomoe! What happened?!" She asked out loud but she still got no response, she could only feel Tomoe's regret and a small distinct feel of anger coming from the Mirror but she still kept trying.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha shouted as he stormed off out of the hut, Kagome pushed herself off the floor and ran after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she left the hut, Inuyasha was only a few paces in front of her, he turned and faced her, anger shown plainly on the half demons face.

"That Bastard. Why won't he say what he did to Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know, but it seems that you are not the only one upset about it."

"That's very true." Came a voice from behind them, they turned and saw that it was Mizuki strolling casually towards them. "Sorry for interrupting, but you did make a valid point. To be honest I have no idea what the fox had done to your brother, but if it is making the Tomoe I know this upset then it will have probably been something serious, and I would like to know just as much as you do. I never like to see my master get this distressed because of that fox."

"So what do you suggest?" Inuyasha asked coldly, not trusting the snake after the attack at Nanami's shrine.

"It's quite a lengthy plan if you are willing to listen." Mizuki said, Kagome nodded.

"Get on with it." Inuyasha demanded.

"Very well, the first part of the plan is to have Kagome and me look for your brother."

"Bu-!" Inuyasha started but was immediately silenced by Mizuki as the snake raised a finger.

"You will take everyone else to the village to meet the Tomoe from this time so that Shippo can have his lesson, but take extra care and be close to them in case Tomoe tries something. Also you will need to keep Nanami with you, as she is the only one who can relatively speak to the Tomoe in the Mirror, which may prove to be useful. She is also the only one who is able to release the seal if we happen to be in need of his fighting skills."

"I suppose that sounds reasonable enough, but why does Kagome need to go with you to look for Sesshoumaru?" Mizuki just stared at him blankly as if he had just spoken in a foreign language.

"Because I don't know who he is, which implies I don't know what he looks like, which would make it difficult for me to find him on my own, and also if he see's someone he recognises he might not be as inclined to kill me." Mizuki explained casually.

"It'll be okay" Kagome said to Inuyasha, as he seemed to dislike the idea more and more. "I doubt your brother will harm me, anyway if he is injured as bad as we think he might be, then I doubt that he will be in any condition to do any kind of fighting." Inuyasha just grumbled a response before eventually agreeing to the idea.

When they all returned inside the hut Shippo was beside Nanami who was looking at the Mirror depressed, the Mirror itself having been laid down on the floor and tears where streaming down Nanami's face.

"Nanami, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, Mizuki hurried to her side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. The contact made her jump slightly.

"What is it?" Mizuki asked.

"It's Tomoe." Nanami said through her sobs. "He's lost control completely."

With that statement everyone looked to the cold Mirror lying on the floor.

_**Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully another will be coming tomorrow. Please leave me comments, they are much appreciated.**_

_**~Killing Reality **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is another chapter for everybody, I hope you enjoy it, I think you will. ^^**_

**Chapter 15**

Everyone was silent; Mizuki had hoped that his senior would be able to keep control until tomorrow in case things did not go well for the lesson. Kagome eventually looked to Mizuki and Inuyasha and said.

"What are we going to do now?" Inuyasha didn't answer and eventually Mizuki looked away from the Mirror towards her.

"We stick with the plan. In the morning me and you will go and look for Sesshoumaru, while everyone else heads to the village where Tomoe will be, if we are able to make the Tomoe from this time a little calmer then it might work to calm down Tomoe in the Mirror. And the only person I know that has the ability to calm down anyone is Nanami." He said with a smile and looked over to Nanami who was staring at him with confusion.

"Why are you looking for Sesshoumaru with Kagome?"

"Because the little doggy over there misses his big brother." Mizuki said mockingly then in a more serious tone said. "More like he is concerned as to what happened to him so I volunteered, I'm taking Kagome with me because she knows what he looks like, and he will be able to recognise her."

"I see." Nanami said quietly, unable to show any enthusiasm. Kagome moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder but Nanami didn't move she was just staring at the Mirror, which had not moved from the floor.

After a while Sango reached for it to pick it up but was immediately stopped by Mizuki who shook his head.

"As you are well aware, that Mirror is a powerful item to be able to hold Tomoe inside, it was owned by the previous land god. It cannot be touched by humans; the consequences would be too great."

"Why what would happen?" Miroku asked, Mizuki then turned his attention to the monk, who had normally remained silent.

"Numerous things could happen; you could be unwillingly sucked into the Mirror, where you would be trapped with Tomoe, and who knows what he would to you at the moment. Or the Mirror could transport you do a different place entirely. Another possibility is that it would burn you as soon as you touched it, or it could affect you mentally, seizing your mind and leaving you incapable of speech, or perhaps even thought. Only those who are Gods or their familiars are able to touch the Mirror." Mizuki said darkly and watched as Sango's pace paled at the thought of what could have happened to her.

"Well, thank you for stopping me. Err?"

"My name is Mizuki, Nanami told you this earlier." Mizuki replied slightly cross.

"Sorry, thank you Mizuki." Sango said bowing. Mizuki showed no sign of accepting the apology he only gave a slight nod of the head in return.

"Hey everyone?" came Kagome's voice. "Don't you think we should head for the village now? It is a long way, and if we arrive late it might be a big problem." Everyone nodded and started to move about the hut to collect their belongings. Mizuki moved over to Nanami and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," He said to her. "We'll find a way to get him back to normal." Nanami just nodded and picked up the Mirror. She couldn't hear Tomoe's voice; she could only feel his bloodlust emanating out of it. She made sure that the seal was still properly in place before putting the Mirror in her pocket. "I'll take us there with my snake." Mizuki said to everyone else, who all just looked at him confused. "But you will have to show me the way." Inuyasha just nodded while everyone else moved out of the hut.

Once they were outside Mizuki summoned is large white snake which everyone gaped at, apart from Nanami, who just got on it behind Mizuki, her head down. Kagome moved onto it next with Inuyasha behind her while Miroku took up a place behind Sango, who looked at him crossly, daring him to try anything, Kiara hissed at him from her shoulder as an extra warning. Shippo shuffled on in front of Nanami in an attempt to cheer her up a little. Nanami smiled weakly before looking around her surroundings. Once everyone was settled to snake glided up into the night sky and made its way across the landscape. Everyone was talking apart from Nanami who had taken out the Mirror again, in another attempt to reach Tomoe.

'_Tomoe?' _She called using her thoughts, not wanting to be overheard by everyone else. There was no answer, but she thought she felt the bloodlust dissipate, but only slightly. _'It's Nanami. You're annoying Land God who can't do anything. Remember?'_ With this she felt the bloodlust subside entirely and heard a laugh coming from Tomoe's thoughts.

'_You certainly can be annoying, but that doesn't mean that you can't do anything.' _Nanami grinned as she heard her companions' voice again, even if it was the whisper of his thoughts coming from the Mirror. They both didn't say anything for a while, Nanami was just happy, which she knew Tomoe would be able to feel through the Mirror. _'I'm sorry.' _He said eventually. _'I didn't mean to lose control; I especially didn't want to hurt you like that.'_ Nanami was about to reply before her train of thought was interrupted by Shippo who was pointing to a village.

"It's there!" He called over to Mizuki who responded by directing his snake towards the burnt village, as they landed Mizuki and Nanami took in the sight of the town, unsure of what to think.

'_It wasn't me.' _Came Tomoe's voice from the Mirror, Nanami just nodded her head before walking towards where the others were waiting, Mizuki following close behind her. When they arrived Kagome was taking out ramen packs and cooking them in hot water created from a boiling pot.

"It's a shame Tomoe can't come out of the Mirror." Kagome said cheerfully, as she handed everyone their share of food. "He's a much better cook than I am. The meal he made before was really good." Everyone nodded their consent as they resigned to eat the meagre meal of ramen. "Wasn't it good Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half demon who was too busy eating to pay any attention to what anyone was saying.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"The food Tomoe made before, it was good wasn't it?" Inuyasha just shrugged, much to Kagome's annoyance.

"To me food is food."

'_How disrespectful.' _Tomoe said curtly, in annoyance to the comment, to which Nanami giggled. Gaining a look from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ah, I just find it funny; I kind of had a similar argument with Tomoe before, only in reverse." Completely making it up.

'_No we didn't' _Tomoe said plainly, but Nanami just ignored him.

After they had finished eating it had grown late and everybody was feeling tired so they got to work setting up bedrolls, Nanami's and Mizuki's where placed relatively close to each other, while Sango and Miroku shared an area with Kiara. Inuyasha slept up in the nearby tree while Kagome slept under it with Shippo.

Nanami was still up well into the night, a little worried about the next day, and meeting the past Tomoe, she had already encountered him a couple of times before, and she knew how different he was and she was feeling a little frightened. The Tomoe in the Mirror seemed to be resting and Nanami had placed the Mirror away from her to prevent him from becoming aware of her feelings, also the fact that his dreams seemed to echo to her mind made her want to leave him alone, especially when the dreams were something she expected to see in a nightmare.

"You should sleep." Came a low voice from above, Nanami turned in her bedroll to see that Inuyasha was still awake and keeping watch. "If anything happens tomorrow with that fox then you need to be ready to turn and run." He said sternly, but still quiet enough not to wake anybody.

"I know." She said then suddenly something jolted her mind elsewhere and she heard Tomoe calling her. At first she thought that he was right next to her with how clear and loud it was, but Inuyasha hadn't heard anything and Nanami realized he had shouted from the Mirror to her. She immediately grabbed it and responded. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She called, not caring if everybody woke up.

'_I'm on the way to the village! Right now!'_

_**Well, I hope you liked it, look forward to the next one, please leave comments they are what is keeping me going. ^^**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's the sixteenth chapter, for some reason I like the number sixteen, anyways, I'll leave you to it. Please enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 16**

"So who is this brat?" Tomoe had arrived not long after the Tomoe from the mirror had warned Nanami of his coming. Not much could have been done though; they mostly prepared their weapons for ease of access and gathered around each other when he had eventually arrived.

"Hello, I'm Nanami." She was keeping the Mirror hidden from view in her pocket, the Tomoe from within was feeding her the new thoughts of the Tomoe in front of her so that she would be aware of any impending dangers. Inuyasha had come down from his tree soon after the fox had arrived and was constantly glaring at him. "It's nice to meet you." She added sensing from the mirror that she was safe to continue speaking, at least for the moment.

"You are wearing strange clothes as well, are you some kind of strange priestess too?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose you could say that." Nanami replied nervously not expecting the sudden mention of her cloths and realised that they probably did look weird in this era.

'_Could you calm down?! You'll give everything away!'_

'_Give what away?!' _Nanami thought back, slightly irritated, Tomoe just remained silent, unable to think of a response.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting my friend Kagome."

"You weren't at the village yesterday, how did you get here so quickly."

"I was heading to the village when they were heading here, I ran into her along the way."

There was a moment of silence after the strange interrogation and Nanami was starting to panic, which Tomoe could feel from the Mirror.

'_What the hell was that?!' _She asked furiously,_ 'he might as well have had a lamp light directed at my face.'_

'_He doesn't believe a word you are saying, it's too obvious that you are lying, but you are lucky, he has decided to drop it, he's moving onto Mizuki, he can obviously sense that he is not human.'_

'_What are we going to do?'_

'_He can handle himself, but just be wary of any mood changes; you know how Mizuki has an inept ability to annoy me. The me from this time will not take it as well as I am able to, let's just hope Mizuki is aware of this, otherwise you might be down one familiar.'_

Nanami shivered at the thought and noticed that Tomoe was looking over to Mizuki, Nanami attempted to give him a look that screamed to be careful but she didn't know if Mizuki had noticed or not, she just hoped that nothing bad would happen whilst constantly sifting through the thoughts that were coming from the Mirror.

"And here we have a Snake, what brings you to this collection of weirdo's?"

"Who cares why he is here, what is important is what you have done to my brother." Inuyasha said, still glaring at the fox, Nanami instantly felt a jolt of anger that came up through the Mirror due to the interruption and she desperately tried to signal for him to stop before he got them all killed.

"He is alive, that should be more than enough knowledge for you. He should consider himself lucky that I actually let him live." Inuyasha just carried on glaring at the fox, the murderous rage could be felt from where Nanami was sat and she knew that Tomoe could feel it too, not just because of the link with the Mirror but because she could see the sadistic smile creep on his face.

"Tomoe?" Nanami accidently asked out loud and she instantly regretted her mistake, not only did she feel the surprise and anger coming from the Tomoe in front of her, but also the Tomoe in the Mirror got angry at her mistake.

"How do you know my name?" Nanami struggled for words as she could feel the Tomoe in the Mirror trying to battle against his emotions.

'_Answer him quickly! I'm starting to lose control!'_

'_But what should I say?'_

'_I don't care! Just hurry!'_

"I told her about you." Came a timid voice, everyone looked to see that it was Shippo. "I was telling her about my lessons with you. She'll have known your name from when I told her."

The tension that had been sustained in the camp had now dissipated as it seemed that Tomoe had believed the young fox, which Nanami confirmed by checking with Tomoe from the Mirror.

'_I suggest thinking things before saying them Nanami' _Came Tomoe's voice, still trying to keep his emotions under control. _'If possible, could you try and find a way to calm me down. Maybe suggest that the stupid dog leaves or something.' _Nanami thought back her consent and tried to come up with an idea that would change the topic into something less violent.

"So what made you decide to train Shippo?" She asked in a casual way, Tomoe returned his hard stare to her as if she had interrupted something important but they softened slightly as he seemed to be thinking.

"I'm not really sure, I didn't have anything else to do I suppose, and it was rather amusing seeing the little child beg."

"I did not beg!" Cried Shippo.

"Yeah you did." Inuyasha said while Sango and Miroku nodded with humorous smiles on their faces, Shippo looked desperately to Kagome who just shrugged and looked away without being able to look him in the eye.

"You begged." Tomoe finished with a smile and a slight laugh; everyone just stared at him stunned, unable to believe that the dangerous fox had a relatively normal sense of humour alongside his sadistic one, after a little bit Shippo laughed too.

"Yeah I suppose I did, didn't I?" He said though his giggles, to which Tomoe laughed a little harder and everyone was feeling calm and happier again, Nanami could sense that the Tomoe in the Mirror was feeling better too.

After a while everything died down again, Inuyasha wasn't constantly glaring at Tomoe anymore, just sending him annoyed glances instead.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? Are you still upset?" Kagome asked the half demon, immediately sending alerts to Nanami.

"No not really, I've never got along with Sesshoumaru, I suppose he probably got what he deserved, it's just a shame I didn't do myself."

"Then why did you act so heartbroken about it? From your performance I could have sworn that you actually cared for him."

"Not at all." Kagome said. "In fact, Inuyasha was the one that cut off his arm." Tomoe looked at Inuyasha stunned.

"Well there is no need for you do worry about him, He's not that injured." Tomoe said. "In fact I think he'll be up and moving again by now. That's if he still has the pride, if anything he probably just exhausted himself trying to harm me." Everyone was too shocked to actually respond right away. "What?"

"Well we were just under the impression that you had left him near to death." Miroku replied, but Tomoe just shrugged.

"Well anyway" Kagome said. "Perhaps we should get some sleep, you'll need to be rested for your lesson tomorrow Shippo. Unless you want something to eat first Tomoe?"

"I've said before that I don't eat." He replied and entered the tree in which Inuyasha usually sat in and without saying a word he seemed to fall asleep, only through the Mirror did Nanami know that he wasn't.

'_Don't worry he won't be doing anything, and if he does I'll let you know. Keep the Mirror close.' _Tomoe said to Nanami for reassurance while everyone prepared their bedrolls for a second time, after having his usual spot taken Inuyasha had to resign himself to the floor, resting his back on the tree trunk while keeping his senses alert in case the fox tried anything.

_**I hoped you liked the chapter, I know it was uneventful, but things will be picking up soon enough, please leave comments, they are much appreciated.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here is Chapter 17, sorry it has taken me longer to post this one tonight but I've been busy all day. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 17**

Nanami was suddenly surrounded by fire, she woke in a jolt but she was no longer near the village, and everyone else had gone, soon after the fire started it was spreading all around and was creeping up towards her, she let out a scream as the flames licked her arms, but they were not burning her. Then she heard a scream nearby and rushed out of the flames towards the sound.

She soon stopped when she saw Tomoe, she knew that it was the one from the past and ran towards him, hoping to find out what was going on, but when she reached out to him her hand slipped through him leaving her baffled, to her left she saw a crying woman who seemed to be clutching someone in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Nanami asked as she knelt by her but the woman showed no sign of having heard her at all, and carried on crying.

"You Monster!" She screamed to Tomoe through her sobs, and Nanami noticed that the person she was holding was a male, which must have been her husband, strewn along his chest and face where five deep gashes, so deep that Nanami could have sworn she saw bone but quickly looked away before she vomited then she heard a dark chuckle coming from where Tomoe was standing and she looked to see the fox smiling sadistically at his kill, his claws and hands were dripping in the males blood, he lifted one hand to his mouth and licked some blood off his thumb, grinning as he did so, sending a chill down Nanami's spine. The crying woman froze in fear from the look in Tomoe's eye and both she and Nanami knew that Tomoe was going to kill her too.

Nanami rushed in front of him hoping to try and stop him from killing the woman, but it was futile as Tomoe's claws slipped through Nanami and carved into the woman behind her, silencing her cries forever. Nanami didn't dare look back, she watched in horror as Tomoe was examining his claws before walking away, leaving the village to smoulder into nothing then fade into blackness.

Nanami woke up with a jolt and looked around her in fear, expecting to see fire surrounding her again or the dead people that she had seen killed by Tomoe, to whom she looked at, he was still sat in the tree but he was looking at her, with a small hint of concern, an echo of what she had seen numerous times on the Tomoe that she knew and felt close to.

"Bad dream?" He asked, seeming to notice the fear and panic that had been set upon her. Nanami just nodded and saw that the sun was rising and with it everyone else seemed to be stirring from their sleep in reaction to the sun. Without thinking Nanami asked.

"Have you killed humans before?" She was hoping that Tomoe would answer as no but her fear rose as she watched a sadistic smile creep upon his face, the same one that she had seen in her dream. "Of course, in fact I was just remembering a time when I killed a couple in a village not much different from this one." Nanami was too shocked to register what she had just heard, knowing that she had viewed the same memory through the Mirror due to Tomoe remembering it also.

'_Nanami? Did you…' _Tomoe started before trailing off, not wanting to hear the answer, knowing already that she had seen the memory as he had dreamt it to her by mistake. Nanami refused to speak, in too much shock to take in the situation.

"I wonder what made you ask that question. Surely you must have known that my hands aren't clean." He continued sinisterly. "Are you frightened of me?" He asked, only his voice no longer sounded sinister, it had become curious and Nanami felt that she could sense something else but couldn't tell, and Tomoe had stopped feeding her thoughts for the moment. She didn't answer she kept remembering the slaughter over and over until it was starting to make her cry.

"How could you?" She asked through her sobs, barely audible. "They must have been innocent, not able to even stand up for themselves, and you killed them for no reason. You butchered them! You monster!" She cried out just as the woman had in the dream, or rather memory. At the mention of the word 'Monster' Tomoe's eyes widened in shock then turned fierce as he jumped down from the tree. Nanami panicked as she watched the fox slowly walk towards her.

'_Nanami! You need to release me or you'll get killed!' _Nanami immediately complied, ordering Tomoe to return from the Mirror, at his sudden appearance the other Tomoe was stunned and remained still, sensing that this was an older version of himself and far more experienced.

Everything was silent as the two Tomoe stood staring at each other, eventually, the past Tomoe stalked away silently leaving the present Tomoe with everyone else. Once he was out of sight Tomoe moved over to Nanami who was still crying. He reached out a hand to her and she flinched back and moved herself so that there was more distance between them.

"Nanami." Tomoe said sadly, hurt showing on his face, everyone looked at them both confused, unsure of what was going on. "Nanami please, it was a very long time ago. You know yourself that I am not like that anymore." He pleaded.

"That's a lie. If you are not like that anymore why did you insist on being kept in the Mirror?" Tomoe just remained silent and looked away. "I'm sorry." Nanami said quietly. "It's just, that was a shock. I will need some time to…"She trailed off not being able to finish as the scene had once again played out in her mind. "I'll just need some time, and I want to go back home." Tomoe nodded and looked to Mizuki to summon his snake. The three of them clambered on together, Tomoe making sure to not sit too close to Nanami in fear of scaring her.

"Wait Nanami." Kagome called. "Why are you going? What's going on?" But Nanami just shook her head, unable to answer and then the snake moved upwards and flew towards the well and then back to Nanami's shrine.

_**I hoped you liked the chapter, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do another tomorrow, or maybe even a day or so after that, I'm getting busy with stuff at college and home. Please leave a comment, I do read them and I love them all.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's the next chapter, I would have uploaded 17 yesterday but for some reason my account wasn't loading, so for a bonus it's two in one day, I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell happened there?" Inuyasha asked, everyone was silent for a while trying to figure out what had actually happened only moments ago. The past Tomoe had not returned after the confrontation with the future version of himself. No one answered Inuyasha and he jumped up to the tree wondering if he would be able to catch a glimpse of the fox, but to no avail, the lands where empty of anyone let alone a fox demon.

"Nanami, she looked so scared." Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha hopped back down from the tree.

"Do you suppose something happened? I was awake all night so I know that Tomoe hadn't done anything, perhaps the other one had said something to her?" Inuyasha asked, concern toning his voice.

"Seems that way." Miroku said, "If you noticed Nanami seemed to be moving away from the Tomoe from her time."

"What could have happened then? It was so sudden I'm not even sure what to think. I suppose the only thing I can come up with is that something must have been said between Nanami and the Tomoe in the Mirror." Said Sango, while everyone nodded and remained silent in thought.

"Perhaps you should go back to your time again Kagome." Shippo suggested. "Maybe Nanami will tell you." But Kagome just shook her head.

"Didn't you see her face? It's obvious she doesn't want anyone poking around in her business for a while, whatever happened; her and Tomoe will need to sort it out by themselves. Besides I think that even if I do go she won't be at school." Everyone turned silent for a while considering Kagome's words when saw something fly above.

"It's Sesshoumaru!" Came Sango's voice, Inuyasha's head flicked up to the sky to see his brother moving towards them with his beast behind him carrying Rin and Jaken. He soon landed and walked over towards them all leaving his companions with Ah and Un.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as he approached them and Sesshoumaru just nodded in response.

"I want an explanation." He said sternly looking directly at Inuyasha. "Who was that Fox?"

"It was Tomoe." Inuyasha stated sharply, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly then narrowed.

"You mean psychopathic fox that runs around with Akura-ou?"

"I don't know who Akura-Ou is." Said Inuyasha.

"Wait didn't that little Tanuki mention that Akura-Ou was the one that burned the village not Tomoe?" Kagome mentioned. Everyone was silent for a little while as they thought back to when they first came to the village.

"That's right. I remember." Sango said and looked to Sesshoumaru. "I suppose it is the Tomoe you are thinking of, but it's a little complicated. Just recently there were two of them."

"I know that much, I could sense the difference in the both of them. What I want to know is why?"

"That's complicated too." Kagome said. "The Tomoe that you fought when you were with us was the one from the future. The other Tomoe is the one from this time period."

"Again I'll ask why they both were here."

"She was getting to that." Inuyasha spat angrily. "If you'd just shut up and listen."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, even if recently injured I can still defeat you." Sesshoumaru warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey do you want an explanation or not? If you are just going to argue with each other you might as well leave."

"Very well, continue."

"Right, as I was saying you are aware of there being two of them, we had met the one from this time period first as we came to help this village, after we fought for a little while Shippo had decided that he wanted lesson's on how to fight." At the mention of the small fox's name Sesshoumaru glanced to the small demon and then back to Kagome as she continued speaking. "Tomoe had agreed to teach him weekly, however when I returned to my time I found that there was the same Tomoe there and he warned me that the Tomoe from this time was planning on killing us all, so we decided to try and avoid him and bring the future Tomoe here so that Shippo could still get lessons."

"Such stupid mistakes and childlike thinking." Sesshoumaru stated angrily and Kagome remained silent slightly ashamed. "If you were avoiding him then why are you at this village again?"

"That's because he had found us at are village, and threatened to kill us if we didn't come here, the Tomoe from the future knew that something bad was going to happen so he came here with Nanami, only he had trapped himself inside a Mirror in case his bloodlust returned to him."

"That does make a little bit of sense I suppose, I understand why he would seal himself, as his memories return they would affect his emotions. But who is this Nanami?"

"She's from the future too, in fact you have just missed her, she went back to her time with Tomoe and Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Kagome went silent for a moment while in thought.

"I think that Nanami said that he was a familiar of hers." Kagome said.

"He's a Snake, but he isn't a Youkai, he's a Shikigami, as far as I can tell" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he considered everything carefully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Came Jaken's high pitched voice from behind. "I thought Shikigami's only answered to a God, this Nanami must be something different entirely to be able to have one as her familiar, and also be able to seal that crazy fox in a Mirror."

"That's because she is a God." Kagome said. "She's the Land God."

"Land God? That has always been Mikage." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well Nanami is from the future." Miroku stated. "Perhaps something happens that allows her to take over the shrine."

"I suppose that would be true, and it would not do well with us knowing the future, only bad will come of it." Sesshoumaru said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome called. "What are you going to do now?"

"That is not of your concern."

"I'm just telling you though. You cannot kill Tomoe, if you do then the future Tomoe will die as well."

"I'm aware of that; I would not do anything that will upset the balance of time as you have all done." He said curtly before leaving, Jaken following closely and Rin waving to them as Ah and Un followed their master.

Everyone was silent as they watched Sesshoumaru leave and then turned to each other.

"What should we do now then?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it won't be the last we see of Tomoe, either of them, and we will probably need the aid of the future one again. We should heed Kagome's advice and wait a few days before she should return home and find out the situation with Nanami." Miroku explained and everyone gave their silent agreement.

"I suppose what we could do in the meantime is to locate more jewel shards and hope that we don't run into Tomoe in our travels." Kagome proposed but Inuyasha immediately shot it down.

"I'm not against looking for Jewel Shards but if we run in Tomoe again then we will be powerless against him if he decides to end us."

"Inuyasha is right, we don't want to find him again, we don't have any idea what he could be thinking with Nanami not here, or the future Tomoe for that matter." Miroku pointed out.

"Although if we stay here or stay at Kaede's village for a few days he could find us if he wants to. I think moving around will give us more protection." Sango said. "We could go to my village if you like, he might not come looking for us there and its identity was kept well hidden, only I would be able to direct us there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome said, and reluctantly Inuyasha nodded in response.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, another might be coming tonight or tomorrow, if not then you'll probably have to wait a few days before I'll be able to write another. Please review.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the next chapter, to be honest I kind of like how this one has turned out, so I hope everyone else likes it too. Please read and enjoy.**_

**Chapter 19**

"Do you think that we should find out more about this Mikage that Sesshoumaru mentioned?" Kagome asked the others as they arrived at Sango's village.

"I don't see why not, but what would be the reason of us going?" Miroku asked.

"It would be pointless anyway." Inuyasha piped up with a bored tone. "He's petrified of dogs; I wouldn't be able to come with you."

"How much do you know about him Inuyasha?" Sango asked and Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Not much, only what my mother had told me. He's the Land God and he seems to specialise in marriage or love or something, she said that it was because of the help from Mikage that she was able to get into a relationship with my father. I understand that Sesshoumaru probably hates him a lot."

"I see." Kagome said and remained silent, not being able to come up with a reason for seeing the Land God other than mere curiosity.

"Besides, even if we did have a reason to go, I wouldn't know where to look." Inuyasha said seeing the disappointment in Kagome's face, but then it started to light up.

"I could help with that." She said enthusiastically. "I've got a feeling that the shrine would look the same as it has before, we just need to locate the mountain that it's on, which would be one that is relatively close to the well, seeing that Nanami lives nearby me in my time." Everyone looked to Inuyasha expectantly wondering what he would say.

"Alright then, finding it wouldn't be hard, but you still haven't answered the question as to why we should go." Kagome fell silent again and was thinking hard of a reason to see Mikage.

'_Hmm, Inuyasha is right.' _Kagome thought to herself. _'If we went he wouldn't know who we are and I doubt that he'd be able to do anything to help us with Tomoe and if we tell him about the future it could change. I suppose Inuyasha is right, without a good reason it would be pointless to see Mikage.'_

"Fine then." Kagome said eventually. "I guess we won't see him." Inuyasha looked at her surprised before nodding his consent, holding back from a joke in case of angering her.

"It's going to be boring camping here for a while; however the timing couldn't be better." Inuyasha said as they looked at the sky which was turning to night, all realising that it was close to the new moon, making Inuyasha vulnerable.

"You're right; if we had gone searching for jewel shards and ran into Tomoe you would be more useless." Kagome said with a giggle.

"What do you mean _more_ useless?!" Inuyasha shouted but Kagome just laughed more.

The next night was the new moon and Inuyasha was in his human appearance which always pleased Kagome because he acted gentler than normal. Sango and Miroku was walking around the village talking together with Shippo, followed by Kiara while Kagome and Inuyasha where alone by the campfire.

"You're worried about Nanami aren't you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, she had been fidgeting for a while as Inuyasha watched and he could tell something was on her mind. "If you want you can go back in the morning, I'll take you myself if you'd like." Kagome looked up and smiled, staring deep into Inuyasha's temporary onyx eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I would like that a lot. You wouldn't mind taking me?"

"Of course not, I want to make sure that you will be okay."

Sango and Miroku returned and Kagome told them that she would be leaving in the morning to return home so that she would be able to find out if Nanami was okay.

_~The day before_

Nanami had immediately gone to her room on her return to the shrine and would only allow in Onikiri and Kotetsu so that they could deliver her food which Tomoe had made for her. She hadn't spoken to them, only her thanks on the meal and she mainly occupied her time with creating fortunes for the shrine visitors. Numerous times Mizuki had attempted to talk to her and only once did he get a response which was.

"I'm not ready yet, leave me alone!"

The force of her words had restricted him to even go near her room which explained to him why Tomoe hadn't even tried yet; he could tell that as every minute passed by Tomoe was growing more troubled and a look of deep sadness haunted his face. Eventually Mizuki tried talking to him.

"What happened?" He asked plainly when Tomoe was preparing Nanami's next meal. The sudden question had cut into Tomoe's concentration and the knife in his hand slipped and sliced through one of his fingers, leaving a deep gash. Tomoe looked at the cut in horror as he saw blood dripping down his hand. He gave out a strangled yell and clutched his head as if in pain. "Tomoe!" Mizuki called while rushing over to his senior stopping a coming fall by catching his shoulders but Tomoe still went down to the floor kneeling and still clutching his head, the bleeding finger staining his silver hair. "Tomoe! Tomoe! Get a hold of yourself!" Mizuki shouted while shaking him, but still getting no response and he could feel the fox demon trembling violently.

"Tomoe?" Came a different voice. It was Nanami; she had come out of her room wondering what the noise was. In reaction to her voice Tomoe's trembling seemed to lessen and Mizuki looked at her desperately.

"Keep talking to him." He mimed trying not to distract the fox from her voice.

"Tomoe?" She asked again gently, having being able to understand the mimed suggestion. "It's Nanami, tell me what is wrong." She said softly and crouched down next to him. In response to the question she saw him starting to shake again, she had seen him tremble before but that was out of anger and when he was losing control of his bloodlust, this time he seemed to be terrified of something. "Tomoe, everything is all right, please. I'm here for you, but you need to tell me what you are afraid of." Instantly the trembling stopped and he slowly looked up to her, she noticed that his soft blue eyes had returned but they were wide with fear and he enclosed her in an embrace.

"Nanami…" He said softly. "I am scared of myself."

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. ^^ Anyways, this might be the only one you'll get for a few days, expect one around Wednesday, or maybe a little after depending on how busy I am. In the meantime please leave me some comments.**_

_**~Killing Reality**_


End file.
